A heart of glass and stone
by Ryan0saurus-rex
Summary: Years before Mordred stepped foot in Camelot and became a knight his life held a different meaning. He was walking the path of Druidry and being taught the skills he needed to survive. Aislinn was his best friend and spent every day by each other's side that was until their camp was attacked by knights and they were separated. Now his past will come back to haunt him.
1. Prologue

**Hi ladies and gents, this is one of the first stories I have published on this site.  
I'm looking forward to hearing what everyone thinks and be warned grammar is not my strong point but I am working on it :)**

***

**Prologue.**

"Mordred look at what I found!"

The young druid boys ears pick up the sound of his name and he swings around, the hood of his cloak falling from his head as he does so. "What?" he asks irritably as he scans for the source of the voice. "Aislinn where..." Mordred trails off as the girl steps out from behind a large oak tree, holding her arm up in the air in triumph.

"What is it?" he asks, squinting at the silver shiny thing dangling from her fist. "It's a necklace" Aislinn informs him as she walks closer "it's gorgeous" she says admirably as she stops in front of him, removing her hood and shaking her hair loose from it's tatty ribbon.

"It's also not yours" Mordred points out as he watches her red hair fall around her shoulders. "Ugh" Aislinn groans rolling her eyes "always the goody two shoes" she taunts and Mordred frowns at her. "Stealing is a crime" he cautions and Aislinn laughs a little "so is practicing magic, oh look, we've already broken one of Uther's laws" she says sarcastically placing her hands on her hips.  
"Aislinn put it back" Mordred instructs her just before the air is filled with the sounds of screams and clashing metal.

"What is that?" Aislinn asks the fear in her voice clear as the necklace lands on the grass and she turns in the direction of the screaming then it clicks. "Come on!" she says starting off towards the camp and Mordred runs after her. As they grow closer the screaming grows louder, Aislinn burst through the clearing first and stops cold which causes Mordred to run into her sending them crashing to the ground.  
Around them people are being cut down by the knights of Camelot. One by one their friends fall lifeless to the ground, Mordred glances at Aislinn whose eyes are now consumed with rage. She goes to get up but Mordred grabs her arm and forces her back to the ground "stop" he whispers and almost immediately she goes to get up again but for a second time is stopped by Mordred.

"Stop it" he growls and she glares back at him. For a few seconds she sits there glaring at him, then with all the force she can muster pushes Mordred off her and runs towards the camp. "Aislinn!" Mordred screams but chokes halfway through as he is pulled back by his cloak. "_Come on Mordred we have to go" _his father's voice echoes around in his head and he is swung up across his father's shoulder.

_"No!"_ Mordred replies as he begins squirming under his father's grip "_Aislinn!" _he shrieks this time not out loud. Aislinn glances back at him and for a brief moment their eyes meet just before the blade of a sword slashes at her thigh and her high pitched shriek fills the clearing.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter one.**

_Eight years later._

Everything as far as the eye can see is consumed by layers of snow.  
Fallen trees, flowers, leaves, even streams that have frozen over have small mounds of snow building up on top of it. A small snowflake lands on the tip of his nose and almost as quickly as it came is gone again and he shivers.  
"Cold Mordred?" Sir Leon asks and Mordred jumps a little at the sound of his voice "huh? Oh, only a little bit" he replied wearily then straightens himself up on his horse. "Don't worry, we will stop soon" Leon reassures him before turning his attention to the snow covered path before him.

There was a time, once long ago that the knights of Camelot were hunting him. "The druid boy" Uther had nicknamed him when he instructed his knights to look for him. It would kill Uther, if he was still alive, knowing that a druid resided within the castle walls. Mordred smirks to himself at the thought of Uther discovering that a knight was a druid and that his son, King Arthur had allowed one.  
"All of you dismount and muzzle your horses" Leon instructs quietly and Mordred glances up as the rest of the knights stop and dismount their horses. He slides off his horse and muzzles the horses snout then ties it to the nearest tree "not a sound from anyone" Leon says as they all gather around at the edge of the path "bandits?" Mordred questions quietly. Percival shakes his head as Mordred surveys the people crowding around a fire with a cart and tents set up behind them "smugglers" Percival answers before Leon heads off down the slope and they follow.

Seven people are crowded around the fire, two of them women and the other five are men. It's one of the women that notices them first, her eyes locking on to Mordred as she draws her sword which alerts her companions. Gawine flings forward and jumps on one of the men both of them collapsing to the ground while the rest of the knights converge on the scene. Mordred's hand closes around the handle of his sword and he pulls it from its sheath as one of the smugglers lung forward with his sword drawn. Mordred swing his sword up blocking the blow from the man and then kicks him square in the stomach and he collapses to the ground before Mordred hits him in the back of the head.  
Around him the knights are fighting diligently and two of the smugglers lay either dead or knocked out and bleeding on the forest floor. Blood has dried up into the snow around the bodies and that is when he notices another man running towards him and quickly but surely he runs his sword right through the man's abdomen and removes the blade. Almost as soon as he removes the blade that is when he becomes aware of silence silence.

"Leon, look at what we have here" Gwaine says with a hint of joy in his voice as Gwaine and Elyan struggle with containing one of the smugglers, one of the females the female that alerted the group to the impending attack.  
"Well" Leon says walking towards them as Elyan and Gwaine manage to force the woman to her knees, there is something about her, something Mordred can't quite put his finger on. "What do we have here" Leon stops a few feet in front of her and Gwaine pulls the fur trimmed leather hood from the woman head revealing her face.

Strands of red hair that were pushed back under the hood fall over her face and the girl's ponytail slides over her back. The girl is panting and there is a small bleeding scar on her face, Mordred frowns at her as Leon addresses the girl who is looking everywhere else but at Leon and that is when their eyes meet. Her eyes are a bright green, almost the colour of mint and then everything falls into place. Some form of recognition registers on the girls face as hatred wells up in her eyes _"Mordred?" _what he assumes is her voice rings around in his head. He eyes her for a second but is then distracted when Percival's hand appears on his shoulder.

"Beautiful isn't she?" he asks eyeing the girl "yeah, she is" Mordred whispers slightly distracted as he looks over the girl whose hands are being bound by Elyan and her sword now in Gwaine's hand. "Come on back to Camelot" Leon instructs as Gwaine pulls the girl to her feet _"Mordred" _the girl calls again but he ignores her and heads off with Percival to his horse.

At night, everything seems to become more vibrant and the usually beautiful forest is turned into a cold collection of trees and frozen streams. When Mordred closes his eyes the darkness is consumed by a battle one against the knights of Camelot and the druids of the camp he lived in as a child, however it isn't a battle is one is armed with weapons and the other with nothing. Then it changes to Elyan and Gwaine forcing the smuggler girl to her knees, Gwaine removing the hood of her cloak, the contrasting of her hair against the snow, the scar on her face, the colour of her eyes and the hatred in them. Mordred's eyes fling open and he is staring up at the roof of his tent, he sighs and rolls over onto his side trying to get back to sleep. His attempts prove unsuccessful so he decides to head out and sit by the fire.  
Mordred makes it as far as the entrance to the tent before he realizes this could possibly be a bad idea. He moves the cloth a bit, just enough so that he can see outside to who is sitting around the fire. Gwaine is poking the logs in the fire with a burnt down stick and yawns a little the girl is just sitting there staring into the flames.

"Come on you idiot, you'll have to find out sooner or later" he mumbles to himself and walks out into the open. As soon as he steps out he wishes he hadn't because it's cold and almost immediately the girl has locked her eyes on him.  
"Ah Mordred, couldn't sleep?" Gwaine asks in his smooth tone and Mordred nods "yeah it's just a bit too cold for me" Mordred replies standing next to the fire "I'll take over watching her if you like" he says briefly eyeing the girl for a few seconds before turning his attention to Gwaine.  
"Sounds fantastic" he says jumping to his feet "firewood is over there" Gwaine says patting Mordred on the back as if saying "good luck, you'll need it" and Mordred watches as Gwaine walks off to his tent.

Mordred eyes the tent door for a short period of time before he slowly turns his head around and his eyes come to land on the girl who has taken to drawing images in the snow. The girl then stops and lifts her gaze to meet Mordred's own and he freezes, Mordred gulps then goes to sit on the log where Gwaine was sitting about a minute earlier. There is a bitter silence between Mordred and the girl for a short period of time before one of them breaks it.  
"How proud you must be" she says spitefully "_sir _Mordred" Mordred glances over at her and the hate that he first saw on her face has returned and his suspicions are confirmed in the space of seven words. Mordred opens his mouth to say something but nothing comes for a few seconds "I thought you were dead Aislinn" he says softly. Aislinn scoffs "I'm sure you did" Mordred glances away and his eyes begin to burn "while you were off playing soldier with the knights of Camelot I was fighting to earn a living" Aislinn says coldly and Mordred eyes her.

"Why didn't you fight back?" Mordred asks watching her as she pokes a stick in the fire.  
"While I was being stabbed by the knights or while I was being bound by your friends?" Aislinn asks glaring off into the flames again.  
"Both if you like" he says and she runs her tongue over her bottom lip "I did fight back" she says her tone empty "why didn't you fight this time?" he questions Aislinn sighs and rolls her eyes. "Are we playing fifty questions?" she asks sarcastically and Mordred frowns "what happened to you?" Aislinn whose face was seconds ago full of determination has now sunk "it's called growing up, you should try it sometime." she whispers and blows out the fire that has started at the end of the stick.

"Ever though you're the one who needs to grow up?" Mordred hisses Aislinn laughs a little "says the one who was ignoring me the entire way here." Aislinn looks at Mordred who is staring into the fire and she can almost see the fury radiating off of his face and she sighs knowing she has been a little unfair. "Did you ever wonder what happened to me?" she asks "did you ever come to look for me?" Mordred turns to face her and their eyes lock together, Mordred at first says nothing then reaches his hand down his top and pulls out a silver necklace with a red gem. "Every day I wondered what happened to you, every day I tried searching for you" Aislinn reaches for the gem and Mordred goes to move away. "I'm not going to hurt you" she says softly enclosing her fist around the gem "was this the necklace I found behind the oak tree?"

Mordred nods "the one I told you to put back because it wasn't yours" Aislinn lets it go and looks away "I missed you every day" he says and she turns her head back towards him. "What is it like?" she asks softly "what is what like?" Mordred asks eying her "being someone" she whispers and Mordred watches as a tear rolls down her cheek. "Why do you ask?" he asks her "I always knew you would do well" she says smiling Mordred scoffs a little "I always thought you would get married off to some handsome prince, you were always beautiful enough to be a princess." Aislinn raises her head and frowns at him "you were always the best at bullshitting" she says "no I wasn't" he laughs "I always believed it, and I still do."

"Does King Arthur know you are a druid?" she asks the bitterness returning to her voice and Mordred rolls his eyes "no, he doesn't need too" he says quietly "are you ashamed Mordred? Are you ashamed of whom you are?" Mordred frowns at her, his anger rising towards her "when did you become so spiteful?" he spits.  
Aislinn's face hardens and then she smirks a little "when you left me to die."


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry about the lateness of the updating, there was a bit of drama at home.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this, to me it isn't that great but the next few chapters are quite...interesting.**

**Chapter two.**

By the next morning the fire has gone out and the camp is all packed up and the ground is returned to the condition it was found in. From what Aislinn could gather the knights practiced camouflaging their tracks, unlike the devastation they left in their wake tracks were different.

"Have you eaten?" Mordred asks appearing behind her, Aislinn glances over her shoulder at him "tell me the truth do you care if I have or have not?" she asks her voice taking on an accent Mordred had never heard. "Yes, I do now do you want it or not?" he asks becoming slightly angry with her; Aislinn looks over him for a few seconds and holds out her hand. Mordred passes her the bowl "thanks" she whispers dropping her gaze as Mordred lingers for a moment before he heads off towards Leon who is tightening the straps on his saddle.  
"Hi Leon" Mordred says stopping at his side, Leon looks back at Mordred "oh, hi" he says tucking the strap of leather under the saddle before turning around. "You seem to be quite taken by her" Leon says and a look of confusion crosses Mordred's face "by who?" he asks "that girl" Leon laughs motioning towards Aislinn who is still leaning up against the tree. "Oh no" Mordred laughs "you confuse attraction for pity my dear friend" he says patting Leon on the back Leon laughs and then stops "I saw you two last night" he says with the sternest look on his face. "Uh, what did you see?" Mordred asks stuttering a little "that girl grabbing your necklace and both of you laughing."

Mordred's anxiety subsides and he sighs then laughs "don't worry, I won't tell Arthur" Leon whispers then winks at him and walks off "Alright everyone let's get moving" he calls and everyone begins to move off.

***

The last leg of the journey seems to take longer than what it originally took to get to that point before hand. Maybe it is because he knows as soon as they arrive at Camelot his childhood friend could possibly die, no she won't possibly die she _will _die and that is the law unless something changes. Smuggling is illegal and is punishable by death. The path through the lower town and up to the citadel comes into view and Mordred pushes his horse to pick up the pace, he and the rest of the knights fly through the town and up into the citadel.  
Men and woman are going about their daily business. Women carrying baskets of clothing, men carrying barrels of ale and none of them are in the least bit phased by the arrival of the knights.

Mordred dismounts the horse and one of the male servant's rushes to grab the reigns of the horse and leads him away. Elyan grabs Aislinn's upper arm and leads her up the stairs into the castle with the knights in tow. When the group are met by the giant wooden doors that lead into the council chambers they stop waiting for the double doors to be opened. Aislinn gulps as the doors are pulled open and standing outside are allowed to see the room full of people. Sitting in two thrones sit King Arthur Pendragon and next to him his wife Guinevere in a gown as red as Aislinn's blood. Elyan brings her forward until she is a few feet from the thrones and forces her to her knees. Mordred watches as this happens and he bites his lower lip before heading over to a tall lanky boy known as Merlin, or in the druid tongue Emrys who also happens to be Arthur's man servant.  
"Who is that?" Merlin whispers in Mordred's ear "her name is Aislinn I grew up with her, she was captured after a fight with smugglers" he whispers back and straightens up "she is a druid?" Merlin asks and Mordred nods in response.

"She was found with smugglers your highness" Sir Leon says to the King and he nods looking over Aislinn. The Queen shortly after, rises gracefully to her feet and looks down at Aislinn who looks so small and meaningless in front of her. "What is your name child?" she asks and Aislinn raises her head to meet Guinevere's gaze "Aislinn m'lady" the Queen purses her lips together and looks but to Leon then back to Aislinn. "Do you know what the penalty is for smuggling?" Arthur says before Guinevere can go to speak "yes sire" Aislinn responds quietly, Mordred isn't sure but he's pretty sure he can sense fear in her voice.  
"What is it?" the King asks as Guinevere resettles herself on her throne, Aislinn raises her head so her eyes meet with Arthurs "death your highness" she in forms him simply her voice breaking a little on the word death. Mordred takes a deep breath as he watches Arthur turn to his wife and whisper something in her ear "under the laws of Camelot-" Arthur begins but before he can continue Mordred without thinking steps forward.

"Sire!" Mordred cries as he realises what he did and that all eyes are upon him, Arthurs gaze lifts so he is now staring directly at him "Yes Sir Mordred?" he questions. Aislinn has turned the top part of her body so she is able to look at him with a 'what the hell are you doing you idiot' look on her face. "When I was guarding her last night, I asked her how she came to be with the group of smugglers" he says quickly glancing down at Aislinn "she told me she was paid to protect their cargo, she isn't a smuggler... more so a guard for the smugglers loot" Mordred says struggling to come up with the right words "she only needed the money."  
_"What are you doing?" _Aislinn's voice appears in the back of his head, Mordred looks down at her again trying to give her his best 'shut up and follow me lead look.' Anger flashes on her features and then disappears when she is addressed by Arthur "is that so?" he asks and Aislinn nods "yes sire" she says her voice slipping again "that is no excuse" Arthur says and Aislinn frowns a little. "I tried getting a job in Camelot, some paid just enough money to put a roof over my head.." Aislinn trails off "no one would hire me..and then..then they offered and I couldn't refuse."

Arthur looks back at Guinevere who has a sombre look on her face and then she stands up "I have a proposition, if you will hear me out" she says addressing Arthur. Arthur steps back gesturing for her to speak, the Queen cups her hands together and exhales "I know what it is like having to scrape around for money to get by." She looks down at Aislinn "although the occupation you acquired was not the right way to go about it." Guinevere again looks up at her husband and bites her lip, the look in itself tells Mordred and maybe the rest of the court that she is not sure she should do what she is about to.  
"I am looking for a maid if you would like the position is yours" Aislinn's head snaps up with a look of disbelief on her face. "You're kidding?" she asks and Guinevere shakes her head "no, I am not" she says reassuring Aislinn who suddenly has a smile on her face. "I would be honoured" Guinevere leans down and helps Aislinn to her feet "then it is settled."

***

The sun disappeared behind the horizon around an hour ago and the streets are quiet, well almost quiet the only noise is that coming from the tavern where drunken men laugh loudly and play games.  
Other than that and the sound of Mordred's feet against the gravel there is silence. "Mordred!" instinctively he turns around at the sound of his name to see a cloaked figure rushing towards him and he squints. "Aislinn?" he questions as the figure stops before him and her face is illuminated by the light from one of the windows.  
"What's wrong?" he asks placing his hand on her arm as she removes her hood "nothing" she replies as they begin walking together "you startled me" Mordred admits and he hears Aislinn laugh a little.

"I startled a knight of Camelot?"  
"Only a little bit" he says using his finger to indicate how much she had scared him, which wasn't a lot. "Really what I wanted you for was to say thank you" she says and Mordred stops "for what?" he asks but knows exactly why she wants to thank him "for covering for me, you shouldn't have done that" Aislinn tells him and Mordred shrugs then begins walking again. "It isn't the first time I have saved your ass Linn" he says chuckling to himself "I was always getting you out of trouble as a kid" , Aislinn smirks to herself and catches up to him "yeah well I can't really disagree to that" she says reluctantly agreeing with him.  
"How are you finding working for the queen?" Mordred asks sweeping his eyes from one side of the street to another "I ask because I know that you hate taking orders from people". She rolls her eyes "it is alright, she is quite sweet... I guess I am not used people being nice to me" Mordred glances at her "yeah that was one of the hardest things I had to get used to, I wasn't sure whether it was genuine or they were being nice for the hell of it" he says and the Aislinn falls silent.

Mordred and Aislinn walk along the street in silence until she comes to a stop in front of a small house "well this is it for me" she says turning to him "goodnight." Aislinn opens the door to her house then turns back to him "do you want to come in?" she asks and the look on her face tells Mordred she isn't sure whether to ask or not. He shakes his head "I'm sorry, I am meant to be on duty" Aislinn's face drops "oh, well maybe another time" she says stepping inside and closing the door behind her. Mordred stands there for a few seconds "goodnight" he says before walking back up towards the citadel, again listening to the sound of his own footsteps.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter three.**

Aislinn sighs to herself and begins to pull her hair from her bun but gets halfway before she gives up, leaving her hair in a knotted mess resting on her shoulders.  
_Idiot_ she thinks to herself as she crosses the room to the dining table and lights the three candles and the room bursts to life. _Did you really think you could go back to being best friends after all this time? _She asks herself and then blows out the small flame that has been lit on the end of the piece of wood "of course not Aislinn, he is a somebody and you're well still a nobody" she sighs to herself as she attempts to take out what is left of the bun.  
"Does pretty boy not have time for you?" someone asks and Aislinn freezes as she begins to scan the room for the source of the voice. "I couldn't see why you're beautiful" the voice says again but this time with anger, Aislinn spots a shadow on the floor and her eyes lock onto it she goes to say something but a man steps out from behind the screen.

"Devon" she says speechless taking in the man before her "I...I thought you were dead." Devon laughs then brushes his hand over the wooden screen paying particular attention to the details then traces the carving of a rose. "No, appears not" his facial expression changes to reflect the anger in his voice "are you having fun here Aislinn?" he asks sniffing. Aislinn takes a step back feeling threatened, it was always this way between Devon and her, always at each other's throats.  
"It's a lot better than having to see you everyday" she hisses and Devon laughs walking towards her "do you remember what we do to traitors?" he asks as he stops on the other side of the table. Aislinn looks around the room for her sword and he laughs again "is this what you're looking for princess?" he asks holding up her sword with a grin. _Shit _Aislinn thinks as her eyes land on the blade and realizes what is about to happen.

Devon jumps over the table and raises the sword about to strike Aislinn when she jumps out of the way, losing her footing and falling to the floor. She quickly jumps to her feet and reaches for a pot on one of the shelves but she is interrupted by a foot colliding with her rib cage "ah!" she exclaims as her hand flies to her side and she makes another attempt for the pot.  
Devon goes to kick her again but her hands encircle the pot and she throws it towards his face, allowing her enough time to make it to her feet and kick him in the stomach. "You cow" he grows cradling his face as a few trickles of blood drop onto the wooden boards Devon lunges at her but she doesn't make it in time and they both crash to the ground. He brings the butt of the sword handle down on the side of her face and in retaliation Aislinn brings her hand up punching him square in the jaw then she flips on top of him and punches him again.

Almost too quickly, quickly enough not to give her enough time to move off of him Devon raises the blade and jabs it up into Aislinn's ribcage. There is this burning sensation in her rib and she gasps as Devon pulls the sword from her then kicks her onto the floor. His hands close around her throat and he leans in towards her "so much for being a great fighter" he hisses "open your mouth again and I will kill you, got it?." Devon flicks his hand from her throat causing her head to slam into the floorboards he kicks the sword away from her and then exits through the back door like nothing ever happened.  
Aislinn lays on the floor staring up at the roof for longer than she would liked to just breathing and trying not to focus on the immense pain she feels in her left side. Slowly she lifts her hand from her side to see it covered in dark red blood and her hand begins to shake, breathing is even becoming an issue now and each breath causes shards of pain to ripple over her chest.

"Agieme mec" Aislinn whispers holding her hand over her wound in an attempt to heal it but nothing happens "agieme mec" she repeats but just like the first time nothing happens to her wound. Aislinn takes a deep breath wincing slightly "agieme mec" she whispers desperation in her voice and nothing happens _you can't heal yourself idiot _she reminds herself as she lays her head back down softly.  
_"Mordred help me" _she calls out to him pressing her hand back on her side, kneading the gash _"help, Mordred."_

__

***

_"Mordred help me."_  
Mordred stops dead in his tracks at the sound of his name, the sound of his feet against the pavement of the citadel stopping._ "Aislinn what's wrong?" _ he asks turning in the direction of the lower town _"Aislinn?"_ for a few seconds there is no reply.  
Almost immediately Mordred begins running back towards the lower town _"Aislinn, hang on I am on my way." _Running as fast as he can down the stone path leading from the citadel and down into the lower town, heart beating in his ears, reaches the front door of Aislinn's home.

He pauses for a moment drawing his sword _"Aislinn" _and when there is no reply he opens the door throwing himself inside. At first nothing seems out of the ordinary but then he spots droplets of blood and his heart stops beating as soon as his eyes land on Aislinn who is lying almost unconscious on the floor. "Oh god Aislinn" he exclaims dropping to his knees beside her "what the hell happened?" Mordred rests her head on his knees "uh...Mor-" she says groggily before her eyes flutter shut and her head rolls to the side.  
Mordred moves his eyes over her torso and is alerted to the blood stain under her left rib "oh crap" he says panicking slightly. "Come on, I've got to get you to Gaius" he whispers placing his arm under her knees and lifting her from the floor.

***

"Gaius!" Mordred shouts kicking open the door and it bangs against the wall.  
Merlin and Gaius are sitting at the table eating some chicken and Gaius rises to his feet when he sees Aislinn. "What happened?" he asks walking over to her "I-I don't know, I found her like this" he says a little bit more frantically than he would like his eyes stinging with tears. Gaius moves Aislinn's hand and his eyes widen a little "okay, place her over there" he says gesturing towards the bed "and remove her top" he instructs and Mordred's insides freeze as he places her down.  
Mordred hesitates for a moment listening to Gaius bustle about opening jars of herbs he slides his hand over the belt draped around her hips and removes it then starts on the buttons running down the middle of her leather vest. He quickly slides it off her and slips her white shirt over her head leaving her in nothing but her pants and a thing singlet. Gaius pops up next to him with a paste "let me work on her" he instructs which basically tells Mordred he should get out of his way. He stumbles back a little then finds Merlin a few feet from him.

"What happened?" Merlin questions looking suspiciously over him.  
"I found her like this" he whispers and Merlin frowns "you think I did it?" Mordred asks in disbelief and Merlin doesn't reply. "Merlin I would never do that" he looks over at Aislinn whose hair is stuck to her neck and forehead with sweat "she is my best friend." Merlin nods "that is why you lied to Arthur" he says piecing together the puzzle "yes, we grew up together" Mordred says offering nothing more on the subject.

"Merlin fetch me some cloth and bandages" Gaius instructs as he places down the bowl and Merlin runs to one of the cupboard pulling out some bandages and a piece of cloth. "Here" Merlin says passing it to Gaius as he begins bandaging Aislinn's wound around a minute later Gaius stands up and that is when Mordred realizes something Aislinn's triskele tattoo is on her right ribcage. "We need to let her rest for awhile it's advisable that she doesn't work tomorrow either" he says "could you tell Guinevere that?" Mordred asks and Gaius nods "of course."  
Mordred walks up to Aislinn and wipes the strands of hair from her face "if you don't get better I won't be to impressed matchstick" he whispers laughing a little then he straightens up and turns to Gaius "thank you Gaius" Mordred says. Gaius gives a curt nod "my pleasure" he replies as Mordred heads for the door and walks down the hall.

***

Aislinn's eyes flutter open when the daylight interferes with the darkness that her eyelids create. The surroundings however aren't her own and she flings herself up before a sharp pain tears over her ribs and she cries out then there are hurried footsteps and Merlin appears in the archway.  
"You're awake" he smiles as she slumps back down on the bed "I feel like I've been run over by a horse" Aislinn remarks and Merlin laughs a little which causes her to laugh but she regrets it immediately when it causes her pain. "How did I get here? All I remember was Mordred and then nothing" she says and Merlin drags a chair over and sits beside the bed. "What happened?" he asks lifting up the sheet to check her bandages "I can't remember" she lies and Merlin's head snaps up "that isn't nothing" he points out and Aislinn frowns.

"Promise you can keep a secret?" she asks glancing over at the door.  
"Anything" Merlin says "especially from Mordred?" she asks and he nods.  
"You promise to keep what a secret?" a voice asks and Aislinn's head snaps towards the door. Mordred is leaning up against the door frame with his arms crossed and his eyebrow raised "please do enlighten me" he pushes himself off the door frame and sits on the edge of the bed waiting for her to explain.  
Aislinn sighs glaring at him for a few seconds and then falls silent trying to recall what happened "after you walked me home I went inside and then you went back on duty." She trails off "one of the smugglers..Devon was in my house and he attacked me" Merlin's face drops and Mordred's contorts with anger "what happened to him?" Merlin asks "he left and don't know what happened to him, I did manage to tear up his face quite a bit" she says.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Mordred snaps.  
"Because it was nothing" she in forms him calmly and he looks a little hurt "so you call you almost dying nothing?" He asks shouting slightly "Mordred" Aislinn warns. "Do you know what it's like walking in and seeing your best friend pretty much dead on the floor?" She frowns "Mordred" Aislinn warns again but he keeps going. "I lost you once but seeing you like that was enough" she glares at him and they both say nothing "fine" he spits getting up from the edge of the bed and storming out.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who has reviewed my story. I'm sorry updating is so slow, I have so far written 12 and ½ chapters but right now I am doing some editing with the chapters I have already written to make this perfect. I also have plans to make a sequel to this story but I have no idea what to title it. I will work on it when I come around to it.**

Oh and a belated Happy New Year! ~Khailin.

***

**Chapter four.**

Aislinn pats down the bed sheets then straightens up the pillow, those few movements causing her a tolerable pain.  
"Aislinn!" she hears Guinevere exclaim and she swings around wincing "you should be resting" she says walking up to her "good morning m'lady" Aislinn says curtseying slightly. "Getting back to work will help me heal faster" Aislinn tells her turning around so she can't see the small look of pain on her face. Mordred had been sulking for the last few days about her not wanting to talk about recent events, and he was doing a great job at not talking to her too.

"If you don't feel up to it you're welcome to go home" she says as Aislinn smooths down the bed sheets again "I will be fine your highness" Aislinn says wishing she would just stop obsessing over her. Guinevere must sense her impatience's and she asks no more of her health. Aislinn turns around and watches the Queen pull back the chair to the dining table and neatly place herself in it when there is a knock on the door Aislinn makes a move for the door but Guinevere beats her to it.  
"Mordred" she says as soon as she pulls open the door and Aislinn holds her breath "good morning m'lady" she hears him say "the King requests you in the council chambers" he informs her and she sighs a little. Guinevere turns a little to face Aislinn "you may go home and rest, your services won't be needed for the rest of the day" she tells her the look on the Queens face enough to tell Aislinn she doesn't want to go. "Yes m'lady" she says hesitating as she slips between Guinevere and Mordred out into the hallway Mordred glancing at her as she passes through.

Aislinn turns down the hall heading towards the front of the castle, towards the citadel when she hears her name being called "Aislinn!" she hears Mordred call but she doesn't stop if anything she speeds up. "Aislinn wait!" he calls after her as she reaches the top of the stairs "I'm sorry!" Mordred tells her and she stops halfway down the flight of the stairs. Aislinn slowly turns around to face him and he makes his way down to meet her "so you have decided to stop acting like a child and act your age?" she asks crossing her arms over her chest. Mordred sighs smirking a little "I guess I deserved that""I over reacted when I shouldn't have, I'm sorry" he says placing his hand on her upper arm.

"Now you see why I don't tell you stuff like that" she says continuing down the stairs leaving him standing there "what do you want from me?" he calls down the stairs watching her as she reaches the landing. Aislinn stops and turns around "for you to stop worrying about me, I can take care of myself" she informs him "I have for the last eight years". Mordred's face contorts into a look of hurt "I can't help it I've always worry about you" he mumbles hanging his head "Mordred..." she pauses taking a step towards him "I'm sorry I should have told you."  
"So does that mean you forgive me?" he asks lifting his head and smiling at her Aislinn glares at him a little the corners of her mouth twitching trying to repress a smirk "could I ever stay mad at you for very long?" she asks laughing slightly looking up at him. "You did, for the last eight years in fact" Mordred points out and Aislinn's face drops "I have something for you anyway" he says reaching into his pocket pulling out a small wooden box and hands it to her. "What is it?" she asks holding the box up and examining it. "It's a gift for Yule...go on open it" he urges and Aislinn eyes him for a few moments "is it sad that I am expecting this box to be empty?" she asks and he laughs "just open it already."

Aislinn flicks open the latch on the box and finds that inside is a small purple piece of cloth "I'm guessing there is something in it?" Mordred nods motioning for her to open it and then she pulls back the cloth revealing a handmade necklace. Aislinn picks it up and exams it, the cord is made of leather and dangling from the cord is a wooden circle with the druidic symbol of awen in the middle surrounded a circle.  
"Mordred it is beautiful" she says with a smile "but I never asked for anything" he shrugs "I thought it would suit you" he smiles completely avoiding the topic of her not asking for anything. "Thank you" she says as she goes to slip it over her head but realizes it won't fit "here" he says taking from her and undoing the knot where the cord has been done up "turn around" Mordred tells her motioning with his finger and she obeys. Seconds later the leather cord is around her neck and she can feel him making a knot at the back of it "by the way what are you doing tomorrow night?" he asks "um nothing why?" she asks turning towards him once he is done.

"The King is hosting a Yule feast and I was wondering if you would like to come"  
"Oh that.." she goes quiet considering his request "isn't it only for important people?" she asks. "What makes you think you're not important?" he asks eying her "I didn't mean it like that..I meant important people like you" she says running her hand through her hair. Mordred chuckles "I'm not that important" he says a bit too modestly and Aislinn glares at him knowing her was joking "oh, alright I kind of am" he says smirking to himself. "I-I have nothing to wear" she says thinking about everything else but accepting his invitation.  
"Stop worrying, I will sort it out" he tells her "will you come?" he asks and she bites her lip "are you sure you want me to come?" she asks a little concerned "who else am I going to bring dummy?" he asks smirking. Aislinn shakes her head "alright, if this means so much to you I will come" she says and he smiles thank you, I will pick you up tomorrow night just after dark."

***

Mordred is standing outside of Aislinn's front door with a leather satchel swung over his shoulder and she greets him shortly after he knocks against the wooden door.  
"Hey" she says with a smile, her hair is braided and draped over her left shoulder and on the right side of her hair there is a silver swirly hairclip with leaves where the swirls end. "Hey yourself" he says holding up the satchel and she takes it from him before he followers her inside "alright wait here while I get changed" she says disappearing behind the screen.

When she reappears a few minutes later she is wearing the dress that was in the bag.  
"It's – thank you" she says admiring the dress made of blue crushed velvet with long sleeves that finish at her wrist then drape down to her thigh. The square neckline is trimmed with silver ribbon and sitting comfortably around her waist is a silver hip belt which meets in the middle of her stomach and falls to the bottom of her skirt.  
"Where did you get it?" she asks twirling around and the skirt follows her movements "no where special" he says and she stops abruptly "this looks like it would have cost a fortune." Aislinn says flattening the skirt "It used to be my mother's" he says "she was from a noble family and she fell in love with my father who was a Druid" Mordred trails off "she gave up all of that for him". Aislinn who while Mordred was explaining the origins of the dress has taken down her hair pauses. "I'm sorry" she says "no it's fine" he says watching her as she walks over the mirror and she does something to her hair then reclasps the clip at the back of her hair.

"Alright lets go" she says holding her arm out to Mordred "took your time" he teases as he leads her out the door "shut up" Aislinn snaps smiling to herself "do you know what is going on tonight?" she asks and Mordred shakes his head. "Only that before the feast we light the Yule log and then eat" Aislinn nods "do you remember the Yule celebrations we had as kids?" he nods smiling at the memory of their Yule celebrations. "Yeah, it would be nice to do something like that again" he says "we should one day" she suggests "that would be fantastic" Mordred says as they start on the stone path up towards the main entrance.  
"Oh by the way why did you ask me to come?" Aislinn asks "I'm sure you have heaps of other girls biding for your attention" Mordred scoffs "no, actually you're the only one" he pauses "besides who else would I ask to come but you?"  
"Who said I wanted your attention?" she asks jokingly and he frowns at her "oh I see how it is then" Aislinn grips his arm "I'm sorry" Mordred laughs "I knew you were joking" he tells her.

The hall is lit with candles the light from the candles casts a golden glow around the room. In the middle of the room is a golden cauldron filled with logs from a Yule tree burning brightly, on each table there are centre pieces of three candles with holly and small red flowers around them. Hanging off the table are wreathes of various flowers to Aislinn the room looks a little over done but nonetheless beautiful. "Wow, this is amazing" Aislinn remarks as she looks around the room at all the people laughing and having a good time "you seem a bit dazed" he whispers in her ear "oh well obviously you don't get this sort of thing smuggling" she whispers back as Arthur spots Mordred and strolls over to him.

"Mordred!" he says shaking his hand "I'm glad you came" Mordred smiles "so am I" he says glancing over at Aislinn who has this look of worry on her face. _"Calm down" _he tells her and she looks over at him "Aislinn isn't it?" Arthur asks turning his attention towards her "uh, yes sire" Arthur smiles at her "I'm glad you could make it." She smiles back at him "thank you m'lord" she says as Arthur nods at Mordred "have a great time" he says before he turns heading in the direction of his wife.  
"Great job" Mordred says leading her over to a table "well I'm sorry your highness I'm not exactly a people person" she says dully "oh I've noticed."

***

The rest of the night if filled with dancing, laughter and ale.  
It was different for Aislinn, it was kind of nice but she felt out of sorts not knowing what to do or how to act in front of such a people. Gwaine who had sat next to them at least made her feel a little bit at him after Mordred had explained his background to her while he cracked jokes the entire night.

"Told you there would be nothing to worry about" Mordred says as they walk down the steps to the castle into the square "are you kidding me? I was so out of place" she says with a little laugh "you looked gorgeous, even better than the Queen might I add." Aislinn smirks a little "what are you trying to do kill me with bad jokes?" she asks and Mordred stops under the arch way "I meant every word" he says sounding a little hurt. "I'm sorry, Mordred thank you... I am just not used to being called that" she says taking a step towards him "if it makes it any better I was extremely flattered you asking me to go".  
Mordred however at the current moment isn't focusing on Aislinn and she notices he is looking up "what are you looking at?" she asks trying to see what he is looking at. "Can you see that?" he asks pointing up and Aislinn squints standing on the tip of her toes "I have no idea what you are pointing at" she says steadying herself on her feet. Mordred grabs her hand and points it upwards to where he can see a small bushel of something "can you see it now?" he asks and she squints again the outlines of a small bush becoming clearer "what is that?" she asks.

"I believe it is mistletoe" he says placing her hand back at Aislinn's side and she laughs "you're kidding?" she asks and he shakes his head "afraid I'm not" he says shrugging. "So what happens now?" she asks looking at him but silently knowing what the answer will be "what normal people do under mistletoe" Mordred says simply like it's nothing in the world. Aislinn looks him over "you can't be serious?" she asks her nerves beginning to play up "well we don't have to, I mean if you don't want to" he tells her. "Do you want to?" she asks looking up at him and he shrugs "would it be wrong if I said yes?" he drops his voice to a whisper.  
"No...not really" she says not sure of what she should say exactly "besides it would be a shame to break a tradition" he adds placing his index finger under her chin and titling her head up. From what Aislinn can see he smiles before he leans in and kisses her lightly on the lips for a few moments before pulling away, secretly she doesn't really want him to pull away she wants to draw him closer but it wouldn't be appropriate. Mordred observes her momentarily his finger still tilting her chin up "you need to grow a few inches" he taunts and she pushes his chest lightly "shut up" she laughs "come on, I will walk you home" he tells her draping his arm over her shoulder.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter five.**

"Alright Mordred" Arthur says drawing his sword swinging it around his hand "I'm ready" Mordred eyes the king for a moment before hesitantly drawing his sword from the sheath. They circle each other for a few moments before Mordred decides to lunge at Arthur who effortlessly dodges his strike hitting him on the back with the butt of the sword.  
Mordred catching his footing saving himself from plummeting face first into the grass swings his sword back but Arthur intercepts it with his own "come on you can do better than that" Arthur taunts causing Mordred to lash out at him once more. Mordred makes a fake motion for Arthur's chest area drawing all of Arthur's attention there then lashes out with his foot and he falls backwards "do you submit sire?" Mordred asks aiming the point of the blade at his chest.

Arthur sighs "looks like I have no other option" he says before he knocks Mordred's feet out from under him and Arthur jumps to his feet pointing his sword at Mordred's chest the same way he did seconds ago. Mordred rolls his eyes "I should have seen that coming" he groans and the knights watching the training session laugh as Arthur helps Mordred to his feet. "You're good but up to my level yet, getting better" Arthur says trying to help with his constructive criticism and Mordred silently laughs to himself "would seem not sire" he says walking over to join Leon and Gwaine who are leaning against a post.

"Heard you enjoyed the party last night Mordred" Gwaine says in a tone that is a little accusing and Mordred frowns at him "yeah it was nice, didn't you?" he asks having no idea why he is asking such a question. "Oh I'm sure it was and the girl you were kissing must have been nice too" Mordred almost chokes on air when the words reach his ears and Gwaine smirks. "How do you know about that?" he asks glaring at him and Gwaine taps his temple with his finger "I know everything" Mordred's facial expression doesn't change "actually I saw it" Gwaine admits. "It was that pretty red head girl wasn't it?" he asks "Aislinn?" Gwaine asks needing to clarify her name.

Mordred bites his lip "yeah it was Aislinn" he tells him for some reason feeling sheepish "you like her don't you?" Leon asks genuinely Mordred for a moment stops thinking and his breath catches causing him to choke again. "I- we're...Aislinn and I are just friends" he says "nothing more, nothing less" his answer causes Gwaine to laugh in mockery and Leon laughs a bit. "Oh, I am sure you are" Gwaine taunts and Leon whacks his arm "leave him be, I'm sure they are just friends" Leon says smiling at Mordred "I mean I'm sure all friends kiss at some point or another." Gwaine laughs "maybe we should kiss" he suggests Leon freezes and looks at him with a look of shock on his face "I'm going to forget you said that" Gwaine gives a confused laugh "yeah I am going to as well".

***

Merlin is redressing the bandages covering Aislinn's wound and she winces as he accidently hits her bruise "sorry" he says jolting back when she flinches "no it's alright" she says her hand balling up into a fist. "I'm almost done so be patient" Merlin says wrapping the bandage around her body once more "there" he says as he tucks the end of the bandage under another piece of the fabric.  
"Thank you Merlin, you're fantastic help" Aislinn says letting her top fall back down and she does up her leather vest refastens her belt "did you enjoy the Yule festivities?" Merlin asks placing the excess bandages back in the cupboard and placing the vials of herbs away. "Very much so but.." she trails off "but?" he questions pulling up a chair as he straddles it "but I felt out of place" Merlin nods "I know how you feel" Aislinn smiles a little. "When you come here, into the court I mean you just have so many people to impress.. I know we are just servants but having to act like a courtier for the night must have been hard."

Aislinn nods "I mean it was nice but certainly not my forte" she says laying back down on the bed "hell I lived in a forest for the last eighteen years of my life" Aislinn adds laughing. Merlin shakes his head "who's dress was that last night?" he asks "Mordred's mothers" she says something missing in her tone "you don't sound too thrilled" Merlin frowns. Aislinn shakes her head "no it isn't - I loved it but" she pauses "Mordred kissed me" she says a little bit too fast "he kissed you?" Merlin asks uncertain if he heard her correctly.  
"Yeah we were under mistletoe" Aislinn pauses "I mean it's not like I didn't enjoy it" she says softly observing his reaction and the way his face contorts "you don't trust him do you?" she asks searching his face and he glances up. "He hasn't given me a reason to" he says pursing his lips together Aislinn eyes him for a moment before answering "is it because of the prophecies?" she asks simply sitting up and resting her hands on her knees. A look of surprise crosses Merlin's face and Aislinn laughs "Merlin you know I am a druid, I know Mordred told you I heard him" she says. He sighs rolling his thumbs around each other glancing at the floor.

"When I was a child my parents told me stories of a place where magic was born" she begins her heart hurting at the mention of her parents "when they died the Druid's taught me a little more about it but not enough for me to understand" she says. "The crystal cave, I believe it was called" Aislinn pauses "I was fortunate to come across it as I got older there I saw the prophecies and the future that you Emrys will build, the land of Albion". Aislinn flicks her hair behind her shoulder "the time the poets write of and people like me can only dream of" she pauses glancing down at her feet "I also saw the prophecy of Mordred killing Arthur" her voice grows shaky.  
"I know the future is not set in stone so I let it go, but when we were found by the knights and I saw him" she smirks "I feared that it would come true and what might happen so I let them capture me". Merlin's face is blank, expressionless "how did you know it was him?" Merlin asks curiosity digging at him "it was his eyes" she says "his hair colour could have changed, he could have even changed his skin tone, hell his face could have been restructured but I would have still known it was him because of his eyes." Merlin nods "I don't know what to do yet, I don't know if it will happen but it is better for both out sakes and for Albion's sake that he does not."

"What do you mean?" he asks  
"My future has always been intertwined with his" she says "it is not clear how or why but from what I saw he betrayed Arthur...or Arthur betrayed him either way it can't happen" she tells him. "You make him sound really important" Merlin says resting his chin on his arm "Merlin..he knows who you are there are people out there who would kill for information like that" she hisses. Merlin's face turns to stone "I.." he pauses "no you are right" he says nodding "show him a little respect that is all I am asking" she pleads "we have to stop that from happening, for Arthur and for Albion."

***

Mordred this time instead of knocking on the door decides to let himself quietly into Aislinn's home opening the door just enough to allow him to slip through then closes the door silently walking as quietly as he can into the room.  
"Aislinn?" he calls pulling back a chair straddling it and the backdoor opens up and Aislinn walks in carrying a basket of washing when she stops staring at him in disbelief. "Just let yourself in why don't you" she remarks slamming the washing down on the kitchen counter "I could have been entertaining people" Mordred laughs a little. "You don't have any friends" he says teasingly as he rests his chin on his arms "I could have been taking a bath" she says offering him another scenario and Mordred smirks in amusement "I wouldn't have minded" Aislinn glares at him. "Well I would have" she hisses pushing the washing basket onto the counter a little more so it doesn't fall off.

"I worry about you sometimes" she says a minute later shaking her head at him and they both fall silent, Aislinn not knowing what to do and Mordred not knowing what to say next. Leon and Gwaine had had him up in arms all day about Aislinn but what made it even worse was for once in his life and in their friendship he had to think about where he stood with her. "Gwaine.." Mordred begins but then trails off and Aislinn lifts her head up observing his face "Gwaine what?" she asks her burrow furrowing at the mention of the knights name.  
"Ah..."  
"What Mordred?"  
"Do you remember when I kissed you?" he asks and Aislinn rolls her eyes "no of course I don't" she says sarcastically and Mordred pulls some sort of face "Gwaine kind of saw us." Mordred with his lasts sentence tries to tread carefully and deliver it as slowly as possible but Aislinn's face screws up in anger "he what!?" she shouts Mordred throws his hands up telling her to calm down. "Aislinn calm down it isn't that big of a deal" he gets up and places his hands on her shoulder sitting her back down "what did he say?" she asks her anger fading a little at his touch.

Mordred sighs and returns to his seat "he just asked whether or not we were friends" Aislinn runs her tongue over her bottom lip "you sound a bit bothered" she pauses "did he really give you that much trouble for kissing me?" Mordred nods "well now we know not to do it again". Aislinn gets to her feet and something sinks inside him when he realizes that she was serious about what she just said "do you want a cup of tea?" she asks walking towards the fire place "um yes please". Mordred watches as Aislinn tips the cauldron over the fire place a little and water pours into the two cups.  
"Here" she says placing the cup down in front of him with a little tea bag floating around in the bottom "what is in it?" he asks frowning down at the contents "cinnamon and apple". Mordred frowns again "Mordred I made the exact same thing for you once before, when we were kids" reluctantly Mordred takes a few sips before deciding it's okay "I don't understand how you drink this" he says his face screwing up and she laughs. "Quite simple you put it in your mouth and swallow" Mordred's face screws up again and he is trying not to laugh but he almost chokes and spits the water out over the table.

"I'm sorry" he says still choking on the water, Aislinn chuckles and in a matter of seconds she is in front of him wiping down the table "I can't take you anywhere can I?" Mordred places the cup down slowly "no appears not". Aislinn goes and places the cloth in the sink as Mordred wipes some water off his chin "so anyway how was your day?" she asks leaning up against the counter. "Same old, same old, training walking around doing stuff what about your day?" he asks as he gets up and leans up against the counter next to her "hmm" she says leaning her head on his shoulder "looking after the queen, I swear I spend more of my time with Merlin than doing my actual job".

Mordred places his arm around her "show me your hands" he demands grabbing her hand and examining it "haven't worked this hard in your life have you?" he asks teasingly and Aislinn snatches her hand from him. "So you and Merlin?" he asks placing his hand back on the counter "what about me and Merlin?" she asks glancing at him up and down "you seem particularly close". Aislinn laughs a little but you can't hear her laughter "are you jealous?" she asks seemingly amused "no, why would I be jealous of Merlin?" he asks "because Merlin is desirable; he is kind, good looking, sweet" Aislinn pauses "you're lacking a few qualities".  
"You clearly need to re-evaluate your priorities" Mordred says sounding a bit hurt but laughing it off and Aislinn realizes he took that personally "Mordred I was kidding" she says lifting her head of his shoulder. "I know" he mumbles moving away from her "well I only came to see how you were doing, I have to be on duty soon" Aislinn follows him to the door. "Alright I will see you later" she says leaning against the door and Mordred smiles back at her "see you tomorrow" he says and heads off down the street with Aislinn watching until he turns the corner disappearing from sight before she closes the door.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter six.**

Aislinn is walking through the lower town carrying a basket of washing for the Queen that is to be returned the next day washed and cleaned. The market is bustling with people buying for their daily wares like food and clothing items, the fabric lined on various tables are bright and exotic colours with shades of pink and purple she has never seen in her life. It kind of reminded her of the market places she had visited on her travels in Mercia, the colours, the smells, the sight, the sounds her eye is caught by a necklace on a stall and she wonders over to is in no particular rush to get home.  
She holds the pendant of the necklace in the palm of her hand observing the twisted metal before her eyes land on a wind chime nailed to the wooden post with cut amethyst gems and feathers hanging from it. Aislinn holds her hand up so the tip of the amethyst is lying in her palm as she examines the gem "excuse me sir how much is that?" she asks the man alerting him to the fact that he has a customer. "Oh sorry love, that there is two gold pieces" he says taking it down and passing it to her for her to admire "it's lovely" she says moving to observe the feathers.

"Thank you" she says passing it back to the man and he smiles at her then places it back on the nail Aislinn shifts the basket in her grip and heads back off towards her house. "Like anything?" she hears someone ask as a hand is placed on the small of her back and she swings around "are you following me?" she asks as her eyes land on Mordred. "Or do you have nothing better to do than run around after me?" Mordred gives some sort of smirk "truthfully, if you require an answer it is a little bit of both" he says looking around at the market "got to make up for lost time" he tells her.

"You're going home early" he remarks as Aislinn wonders over to a stall that has assortments of flowers out the front and he follows "Guinevere let me go home early" she says picking up a purple flower and sniffing it. "Well aren't you lucky" he says picking up some flower and looking over its orange leaves Mordred picks up a bunch of purple, red and blue flowers observing them just as he did the last one. "I like those" Aislinn says running her finger over the petal of one of the red roses "so do I" he says glancing at her then glancing at the man "just this thanks" Mordred says to the man as he hands over two gold pieces.  
"Thank you sir knight" the man says grinning like Mordred has just done him a great justice Aislinn is still clutching the basket studying a daisy when a bunch of flowers is shoved in her face "what are they for?" she asks taking the bouquet with a smile on her face. "For you, to brighten up your kitchen it is a bit dull" he informs her and Aislinn laughs "thank you" she says leaning up and kissing him on the cheek "you're too good to me" Aislinn swears she sees Mordred blush a little. "Well I just want to help you get on your feet" he says "come on" Mordred grabs her arm and leads her down the street to her house.

"Don't you have work to be doing?" she asks as he opens the door for her and guides her inside "no not tonight I am on night duty every second night or when they need someone" Aislinn nods not really understand a word of what he just said. "So you decide to spend every free moment cluttering up my kitchen?" Mordred laughs "it is because I love you so much I never want to be away from you." He says and she rolls her eyes not realizing that there was truth behind his words "I'm sure you do Mordred" Mordred goes and sits at the table "so what are we having for dinner?" he asks tapping his fingers on the table.  
"Oh you think we are having dinner together?" she asks pulling out a vase from under the sink and placing the flowers in it "yes" he pauses "for a matter of fact I do" Aislinn places the vase down in the middle of the table and scoffs at him "there is some left over stew in the pot". Her eyes motioning over to the cauldron in the fireplace Mordred unbuckles his cloak and draper it next to him as Aislinn lights the candles on the table. "There is a place for that" she says sitting across from him "I think I will just keep it there thanks" he says smiling up at her and she frowns at him and he smiles back at her.

"So what is in the stew?" he asks "carrots, beef, potatoes and peas" she says leaning on her hand "sounds lovely" he says eying her face "if you want you can go back to the palace" Aislinn suggests and he shakes his head.  
"Do you remember that time we got lost in the forest of Ascetir during winter?" she asks suddenly running her hands through her hair "yes, you thought you knew your way around then you got us lost". Mordred laughs "you also caught a cold and neither of us thought to light a fire using our magic" Aislinn makes a clicking noise with her tongue "it wasn't my fault" Mordred glances up at her. "Okay if that helps you sleep at night" Mordred laughs a little at his own joke "oh it does" she says smirking "so you are saying you dream about me?" Mordred asks and she scoffs.

"Don't put words in my mouth _Sir _Mordred" she smirks placing emphasis on the sir "anyway they would be more like nightmares" Mordred squint at her "I'm sure my gorgeous face could provide some relief" he jokes. "You are such an idiot" she says shaking her head at him "sometimes I wonder how you became a knight" Aislinn says getting up from her seat. "My wit, charm and amazing fighting skills" he says proudly watching her as she grabs two bowls and walks to the pot "you could do with a lesson on foot work" she taunts pouring food into the bowls. "There is nothing wrong with my footwork" he says getting to his feet "it is your imagination" Aislinn grins "or you're just a crap fighter."

Mordred reaches for a bowl but she pulls it away from him and sets it down on the table placing hers down seconds later. "So you think I am a crap fighter?" he asks stepping towards her "you shouldn't take everything so literally" Mordred grabs her wrist and twists her arm behind her back. Aislinn grunts "it's been a long time since you've done that" she laughs and he lets go of her wrist "just wanted to see if I could do it again" he says "I didn't mean to hurt you". Her heart returns to its normal pace and she calms down "that is alright, just eat your dinner and shut up".

Mordred is dragging the spoon through his stew looking down at the contents while running through the meaning of his existence in his head, not just the meaning of his existence there is a lot of other things stewing around in his mind.  
"Is something bothering you?" Aislinn asks her spoon dangling just over her stew and Mordred raises his gaze "no why?" he asks his facial expression turning blank and she sighs resting her spoon against the side of the bowl. "Mordred I know you better than that, don't lie to me" she says softly and he sighs dropping his spoon into the bowl "just stuff" he says running his hands through his hair. "Well want to tell me about this stuff?" Mordred frowns how can he possibly tell her that his problems are all because of her and they always have been ever since they were kids, everything he did. Trying to keep her out of trouble, always looking out for her, it was her it was always for her.

"No it's just this girl" he says glancing quickly down at the table "a girl" Aislinn says nodding biting her bottom lip "and who is this girl?" she asks surveying him "you wouldn't know her" he lies "it's just nothing" Mordred trails off. Aislinn raises her eyebrow "Mordred it isn't just nothing" she pauses "you were joking around a few minutes ago and now you are acting like it is the end of the world".  
Mordred sighs and runs his hand through his hair again tossing up between telling her he's loved her since they were children or completely lying to her. _She will know you're lying, she always knows_ he thinks to himself and he sighs again "you can't hate me for this" he begins "promise me you won't hate me". Aislinn examines his face "what have you done?" she asks worry lines forming in her brow "it's nothing bad calm down" he bites his lip his palms slippery with sweat.

***

"I love you" he says.  
Aislinn frowns a little not sure she heard his words properly "you what?" she asks just for clarity and he rolls his eyes as if asking him to repeat his last words were like asking him to slay a dragon and bring her it's heart. "I-I love you" he says again stuttering as he says it and Aislinn leans back in the chair sighing "Mordred" she begins and then suddenly gets angry "you can't just spring that on someone". There is hurt in Mordred's eyes but he doesn't say anything for a long time and there is a tense silence Aislinn pulls out her chair grabbing both her and Mordred's bowls and drops them into the sink.  
"Now you're angry at me" he says softly getting up and following her "I'm not angry at you Mordred" she says rubbing her forehead "yes you are" he says placing his hand on her arm."No one has ever said that to me you know? I've never been special to anyone" she says her voice dropping down to a whisper and her sentence barely audible "you've always been special to me" he says and she turns towards him "you could do so much better than me" she whispers. Mordred's expression turns to a mixture of anger and hurt "I don't think you get it Aislinn" he says "I-" he goes to say something but becomes angry "you know what never mind" he growls grabbing his cloak.

"Just forget about it" he says angrily before he heads out the door slamming it as he leaves "no, I don't think you get it" she whispers before she places her hand over her mouths and sinks to the floor her eyes burning with tears.

***

An hour later Aislinn is still curled up on the floor her head hidden in her knees while she runs through a thousand and one "_what ifs?" _in her head, what if she just lost her best friend? What if that was the wrong thing to say to him? What if she just missed her chance at telling him that she kind of felt the same way about him? It was just what if after what if. Aislinn lifts her head up momentarily glancing around the room when she noticed a person standing in the doorway causing her to blink twice to make sure he is really there.  
"Who are you?" she asks scrambling to her feet going to back away but she finds the kitchen counter blocking her path "calm down m'lady" he says smirking "I'm not going to hurt you...much" he says the smile returning to his lips. Aislinn goes to run for the back door only to be stopped by a man twice her size "where do you think you are going sweetheart?" he asks pushing her back. Aislinn takes a few steps back then goes to take a swing at him but the man catches her fist in his hand twisting her arm behind her back before he pushes her towards the table sending her toppling over it breaking the vase.

She goes to get up but stops when she feet the tip of a blade against her neck "I was hoping for more of a challenge really" the first man says "we were told you were a great fighter" he pauses bringing his fist up "maybe it just isn't your day" he says bringing his fist down on her face.

When Aislinn comes to she is lying on a stone floor in a small pool of her own blood bound at the wrists and dazed with a pair of feet in front of her "ugh, this has to stop happening" she groans trying to lift herself up off the floor. "Good morning" she hears a woman's voice say and Aislinn's eyes land on the source of the voice, a woman dressed in black with raven coloured hair and skin almost as pale as snow. Around her neck hangs a silver triskele necklace and Aislinn glances her up and down taking her in to make sure she is actually real. She can't help but thinking she needs a physician the pale colour of her skin making her looks sickly, almost like she is dying.  
"Who are you?" she asks groggily pulling herself to her knees and the woman smiles then laughs "I'm a bit hurt that you don't know who I am Aislinn" Aislinn squints at her "well I see we are at a disadvantage" Aislinn says "you know who I am but I don't know who you are." The woman smirks then turns on her heal taking a few steps towards the throne behind her before she turns again and neatly seats herself on the throne.

"I am the lady Morgana."


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm so sorry guys! I was going to update when you asked but I've been so swamped with homework I just didn't have the time. But here you go! Thank you for all your support, you're all amazing and I love you!**

~Khailin. 

**Chapter seven.**

Morgana flicks her hair back settling herself into her throne as Aislinn watches her posture change and the woman relaxes a little "I'm the lady Morgana" she says "high priestess of the triple goddess." Aislinn scoffs a little "that is a very impressive resume my lady" Aislinn says flicking her hair out of her eyes "but what makes you think you're so special?" she asks. Morgana's face angers and she gets to her feet stopping a foot in front of Aislinn then Morgana launches her foot into the side of Aislinn's face.

Seconds later her mouth is welling up with blood and trickles down her nose "touch a nerve my lady?" she asks with a small laugh "Devon warned me about you" she says glaring down at her "said you were a smartass". Aislinn eyes her "oh and what else did the scumbag tell you?" she hisses "he told me that you are working at the Queen of Camelot's maid and that a knight has taken a fancy to you". Aislinn glares up at her spitting blood out of her mouth onto the floor "is that all?" she asks "I'm a bit disappointed" there is adrenaline coursing throughout her body and a majority of it is going towards pissing of this lady Morgana.  
"Back to the point" Morgana says trying to drive Aislinn's attention back to where she wanted it "this knight who is it?" Aislinn's blood freezes realizing she means Mordred. _Why does she want to know about him? _She asks herself "I have no idea who you are talking about my lady" she says meeting her gaze and Morgana frowns "now you're just trying to be cute" she sneers. "He tells me the knight in question is Sir Mordred" by the way her face moves and the hurt welling up in her eyes she can tell something happened between the two, something that left Morgana scared.

"Then if you want him why do you want me?" Aislinn asks and Morgana laughs "sources tell me you're the quickest way to get to him, threaten you and you could bring him to his knees" she says smirking. "Well you've waisted your time because that is a load of shit" Aislinn says spitting out blood again "I don't believe that" Morgana says. "What is your quarrel with him anyway?" she asks purely out of curiosity and Morgana pulls herself up "that is none of your business" she snaps "Devon informs me you are a good fighter" Morgana says changing the subject.  
"Are you?" she asks staring her down and Aislinn shrugs "it isn't my place to brag" she says glaring back at Morgana "well" she says smirking "we will see how you go against my champion."

***

"Leon you will escort the cargo down this path" Arthur says running his finger down a black line over the map indicating where the little party is to travel "Gwaine and Mordred will bring up the rear with Elyan and Percival up the front". Arthur glances around at the party of knights "any questions?" Leon drags his tongue over his lip "sire is there an alternate route?" he asks and Arthur shakes his head "not one that is this secure." Seconds after Arthur has finished his sentence the oak double doors open and Guinevere rushes in "I'm sorry to disturb you Arthur" she pauses a look of worry crosses her face "what is wrong?" Arthur asks moving around the table to Guinevere's side.

"It's my maid Aislinn she didn't show up for work this morning" Mordred freezes and straightens up "that's not like her" he says swinging around Guinevere nods "I know I'm worried especially after that attack I hope nothing-" Mordred's blood runs cold. "Oh no" he says and looks at Arthur "sire" he goes to plead but Arthur nods "take Percival with you" he says as if knowing what he was going to ask. Percival nods and they both run out of the council chambers and down the hall "what do you think has happened?" Percival asks catching up to Mordred.  
"I don't know but there is a problem if I am expecting the worst" he says picking up his speed as her rounds a corner dodging servants carrying loads in their hands most of them moving out of the way to clear a path for the two knights. Percival runs ahead of him bursting through the huge double doors of the castle both of them jumping five steps at the time until their feet crashing against the stone of the pavement. The people around them stepping short when the knights almost crash into them or stopping to watch them run through the square and down the dirt path to the town.

There are a million possibilities running through her heard, all of them bad and not the usual she probably just over slept which he knows she hasn't because Aislinn has always had trouble sleeping during the day. The list of possibilities were growing longer with every few steps these possibilities included her not even being there, or worse dead. Some part of him was just hoping she slept in but he had already ruled the chances of that out, maybe she just completely forgot what she was meant to be doing but when Aislinn is concerned that isn't the case. One thing he could give Aislinn credit for when they were kids was just even though she was a trouble maker she was always punctual.  
"Turn right here!" Mordred shouts at Percival who veers sharply to the right almost knocking over a woman carrying a pot of flowers "sorry!" he shouts back at her and the woman stares blankly at Mordred who runs past her moments later. "Left!" he screams forward over the people and he turns into the street on the left Mordred turns down the street moments later and then shouts out for him to stop. Mordred skids to a stop kicking up dirt as he stops next to Percival "it doesn't look like anyone is home" Percival says and this only confirms what he has been thinking.

Mordred turns the door handle and his heart drops a little when he discovers he is able to open the door "she would never go anywhere without locking her door" he says softly. There is something about her house that doesn't seem right and it's obvious..well to Mordred at least that something has happened "I'll take a look out back" Percival says placing a hand on his shoulder noticing the hurt on the young knights face. He doesn't make any intentions to move until Percival has left the room but when he does he walks over to the table and runs his hands along it it is then he notices his flowers sprawled on the floor.  
Something inside him dies as he sinks to his knees bunching the flowers together in his hand brushing away the water that drips onto his pants "there is nothing out of the ordinary outside" Percival says closing the door silently. "Are you okay?" he asks standing beside Mordred who pulls himself to his feet "I am worried about her" he says looking over the flowers once more before placing them on the table. Percival glances from the flowers in his hand to Mordred whose face has contorted with a look of worry, pain and confusion "what are you thinking?" he asks. Mordred frowns "that she wouldn't throw the flowers I gave her off the table and onto the floor" he says still looking over the flowers.

"So what does that mean?" Percival asks  
"That means the possibility of her not just picking up and leaving has become almost none" he says glancing around the room. "Do you think it was whoever attacked her a few weeks ago?" Percival asks and Mordred turns to face him "I don't know but if that is the case we better find her" he says solemnly.

There was some sort of warmth to be found curled up in the corner of the small cell at least there was until Morgana decided to throw a bucket of water over her "good morning sleeping beauty" she laughs handing the bucket to one of the guards with her. Aislinn licks some water off her lips trying to provide some relief to her dry mouth "are you thirsty?" Morgana asks smirking but Aislinn doesn't answer she just glares up at her captor. "If you survive I may just give you some water" she says waving her hand forward and the two men standing either side of her step forward and pull Aislinn to her feet then drag her off down the hall.  
It's not long before they pull her through the double doors of the throne room and into a sea of men who seem to all be waiting for her arrival because they all cheer when their eyes land on her. When the men have dragged her into the middle of the floor they throw her down, her knees clashing against the stone and her face follows suit soon after. Morgana walks past her and to the foot of her throne "my loyal friends" she begins bringing her hands up "I promised you entertainment and now you have it" Morgana smirks "bring my champion forward".

The crowd parts as one of the men that dragged Aislinn in cuts the ropes around her wrists setting her free in a sense and another man stands before Morgana before he turns to face her. Devon stands before her glaring down at her "you" she hisses as the guard pulls her to her feet "long time no see" he says smirking at her "I see I didn't do much damage" he says glancing down at the spot where he struck Aislinn last time they met. "You always were a lousy shot" she growls "I see your face healed although it makes no difference what so ever" Aislinn looks at Morgana "I assume you're going to arm me" Morgana laughs "well my dear you assume wrong" she pauses "let the fight commence."  
Morgana raises her hand then lowers is just before Devon draws his sword swinging forward to strike Aislinn but she ducks which is pretty much all she can keep doing. He swings again Aislinn tumbling over onto her back as Devon goes to swing for her shoulder but she swipes at his legs but unlike the first time it does little to move him so all she can manage to do quickly is slide away. The crowd are cheering but only for the victor until the tide turns and then they will be cheering for the new winner. Aislinn pulls herself from the floor swinging her foot at his head but he moves bringing his fist up to her face.  
Aislinn stumbles backwards but regains composure moments later landing a blow in his ribs and he sways winded temporarily then kicks him in stomach toppling over his sword falling to the floor he does. Seconds later his sword is in her hand as she allows him clemency to get to his feet, the look on his face is priceless to her it's one that tells her he has no idea what to do. "Not so fierce now Devon" she hisses licking her dry lips Devon says nothing he stands there watching her waiting for her to strike him. For a few seconds all she does is stare at him, looking over the position of his body.

She steps forward slashing at his ribs hitting the skin tearing it open and his blood clings to the blade. Devon clasps his side stumbling a little; she raises her blade hitting the side of his face with the end of the sword handle. Aislinn steps back looking at him for a new place to strike but instead kicks his feet out from under him and Devon lands on his face. She looks around at the crowd some booing and some cheering for her then her eyes land on Morgana who is smirking at the fight scene in front of her. "If you don't finish your opponent I will finish you both" she threatens and Aislinn's eyes dart down to Devon who is still lying on the floor, she isn't exactly sure whether he is waiting for the right moment or he just doesn't want to move.

Aislinn eyes Devon then looks around at the crowd before her eyes land on Morgana again who is watching Aislinn intently. Devon pulls himself to his feet leaning on his knee before he makes it all the way, his eyes aren't focusing properly and he looks around before lunging at Aislinn who without thinking lifts her sword up. The blade severs his stomach and he gasps grabbing her arm to brace himself, his eyes turn glassy and he coughs blood spitting out of his mouth. Aislinn grabs his should detaching the sword from him and letting him fall to the ground in a crumpled heap, the crowd is cheering and clapping for their victor and it seems like a few odd years before Morgana silences them.  
"Enough!" she bellows throwing her hands up "we have our winner" Morgana smiles stepping edgily down the stairs as Aislinn tightens her grip on the sword. Morgana notices this and her eyes flash gold and her sword is sent flying across the room hitting the wall then landing on the floor. Aislinn moves her eyes from the sword to Morgana "very good" she says walking slowly up to her "you may all leave" she adds a few moments later and the men in the room begin filling out until all that is left is Aislinn and Morgana.

Morgana glances Aislinn up and down before turning on her heal and walking to her throne brushing her hand along the arm "that was very impressive Aislinn; I can see why Mordred fancies you so much." Aislinn watches Morgana and flinches when she turns fast and walks up to Aislinn her face inches from her own "you're strong...beautiful" Morgana runs her hand softly over Aislinn's cheek and down her neck. She places her hand on the pendant dangling around Aislinn's neck then grips it "let us see how beautiful you are when you're dead."

***

There is only a handful of knights sitting around the table, for this there is no need for not even the amount of knights they have in the room currently let alone an entire army. Mordred is floating in and out of the conversation that they are all having about Aislinn and the fact that she has been missing for more than a day, right now he's not listening not because he doesn't want to listen it's because he can't. He can't listen to them debating his best friend's future and he can't listen to them deciding whether or not she is brought back or left wherever she is to rot.

He's sitting there hands in his lap and his attention on the sky outside the castle, it's overcast and not particularly sunny but every now and then there will be a burst of sunlight. Snow has piled up on the ledge outside and snowflakes melt against the window disappearing at its touch, the large oak doors to the throne room open and in rushes a servant with something clutched in his fist. Mordred snaps out of it and his eyes land on the servant who is standing beside him "SirMordred" he says "this is for you" the man at first takes a leather piece from his fist and lets it dangle from his grip.  
Mordred's eyes widen when he sees what is hanging off the strap, a wooden circle with a druidic symbol in the middle surrounded by a circle; Awen. He snatches it from the man looking over it wishing that what he was seeing wasn't real, Mordred is just staring at it when the man interrupts him "this came with it Sir" the man passes him a piece of neatly folded parchment. Mordred takes the sheet from him and hesitates in untying the satin knot but he does anyway scribbled in handwriting in almost the exact middle is not even a sentence;

_I don't take to kindly to traitors._

~ Morgana. 


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight.**

"What do you mean you can't spare anyone?" Mordred asks following Arthur almost nipping at his heals "I'm sorry Mordred but we're on the brink of war sending knights bursting into Morgana's castle would be an act of war, it simply can't be done" he says. Mordred stops short looking over his king Arthur looks solemnly over the young knight who's eyes are watery he places his hand on his shoulder "I'm sorry Mordred, I truly am" Arthur goes to walk away but Mordred stops him. "I'll go then" he says remorsefully Arthur stops "you can't" he says turning towards him "I won't let you."  
Mordred looks back at him "with all due respect my lord I am not asking your permission" he says softly before completely turning towards him "I can't leave her with Morgana" he trails off "not there." Mordred then turns and walks off down the hall with Arthur watching "it's a trap!" Arthur calls and the young knight stops "I know" he says before rounding the corner and disappearing from sight.

***  
He leaves just after the sun has dipped behind the horizon and all the light of day is gone, replacing his cloak bearing the crest of Camelot for one the colour of dirt with a circular latch and he only carries his sword, a satchel, food and blankets all traces of him being a knight of Camelot are gone. He runs along the pavement as light on his feet as he possibly can go without attempting to fly blending into the pillars before he sprints to the stables untying the nearest horse mounting it before he speeds off. Mordred didn't understand it- well actually he did but then again he didn't, Arthur had risked his own live to save other servants such as Guinevere and her brother but refused to – or simply couldn't go and save Aislinn providing she was still alive.  
However he couldn't afford to think like that her clinging onto life was better than her not being alive at all. Some part of him despised Arthur for his decision, he had saved Guinevere years ago and not given a second thought to it, was it different because it was the woman he loved? Would he forgive Mordred for doing the same thing? He hoped so but he wouldn't go back to Camelot seeking forgiveness for something he felt no need to forgive.

Betrayal is a horrible dagger to feel but and an even bigger dagger to wield.  
Maybe he shouldn't have betrayed her and Aislinn wouldn't be where she is now, it's just another thing that he has caused to happen and another person would obtain the consequences. It was never him to bear the repercussions of what he's done it was always someone else but now it was her.

Mordred knew how dangerous this could be, the thought – among other things had crossed his mind while he was shoving blankets and other essentials into his satchel. There was a possibility he wouldn't come back and there was a possibility neither of them would come back. Even if he couldn't afford to think like that he still did, despite some form of imagination he held Mordred was a realist – he looked at things how they were and saw how they could be if nothing was done about it. Mordred pulls on the reigns guiding his horse to jump over the dry creek bed its back leg slipping a little bit but regains composure and continues galloping along the trail.

There are people that say when you kill a man something changes; she had killed men dozens of times but never like that. She had never heard them gasp for their last breath, felt their blood or watch the life drain from their eyes and it haunted her. Aislinn jumps slightly when the key to her cell door is thrust in the lock but it isn't a guard it's Morgana who is opening the cell door. Aislinn lifts her head up from her knees glaring at her Morgana looks around the cell before looking at her "dine with me" she says but it isn't a request it's an order.  
The guard who stands watch outside Aislinn's cell comes in and unbinds the ropes around her wrist and Aislinn sighs in relief but soon the relief is gone and then there is only a searing pain and dry blood. The guard then pulls Aislinn to her feet pushing her towards Morgana once she is all the way up "appears you trust me enough" she hisses and Morgana smirks. "It's funny because I don't but even if you did escape there is no way you would get out of here alive" she says smiling before she turns and heads down the hall and up a flight of stairs.

All the way to the dining room Aislinn considers escape, which windows she would climb out which hallways she would go down and how she would defend herself. She always had a knack for escape plans, not so much when she was younger though because she had always had Mordred to get her out of trouble. This time it wasn't the case she didn't need his help – or maybe she did but she didn't want it. However despite her hopes and Morgana's warning she knew the possibility of making it out alive was slim. "Come, sit" Morgana instructs placing her hands on the back of the seat that she would like her to sit in Aislinn glances up at her before carefully taking her seat. Morgana then proceeds to take the seat next to her at the head of the table.

There is no one else in the room besides the two of them, save for the guard that is standing beside the door to make sure Aislinn doesn't try anything funny. It wouldn't be funny though, it would be deadly before she had considered using her magic but stopped when she remembered Morgana was a high priestess and from what Aislinn could remember about them it wasn't good. Morgana addresses her but she doesn't hear the entire sentence but she is pulled out of her thoughts in time to hear her repeat it again "you must eat" she says pushing Aislinn's plate towards her. Aislinn eyes her "I'm not hungry" Aislinn says.  
Morgana raises her eyebrow and gives her a look which basically tells her to eat or she will shove it down her throat. Aislinn picks up a grape and rolls it around between her thumb and index finger before biting into it, there is a long awkward silence between Aislinn and Morgana until Morgana decides to break it. "How long have you known Mordred?" she glances up at Morgana and places her grape down before answering "quite a while actually" she says not wanting to reveal anything to Morgana.

She nods and then the silence is back again until Aislinn thinks of something to say "What makes you think Mordred will come for me?" she asks taking a sip of water while looking up at her dining companion. "Because" she begins scoffing a little "the knights of Camelot are all the same; threaten something they love and they will ignore their better instincts to try get it back." Aislinn eyes her "Mordred is no ordinary knight" she says and Morgana lets out a petty laugh "I know, he is a druid" she pauses "but yet so are you" Aislinn chokes on her water stunned that she could tell. "I'm flattered that you think so little of me but do you not think another magical being could sense another?" she asks leaning on her elbows "or do you not think Devon would have told me?" Aislinn glares at her.

"So I'll ask you again how long have you known him?"she asks again this time Aislinn knew she was fishing for information and why not give it to her? "eighteen – well almost nineteen years" she says simply, glaring at her captor. "You were born in the same camp as him?" Morgana asks "yes" Aislinn replies annoyed at the questions. "Devon informs" she pauses remembering Devon is dead "informed me" she corrects herself "that you came to his camp around the age of ten, is that correct?" she asks again.  
"Yes, are we done playing twenty questions?" Aislinn asks impatiently and Morgana frowns clearly frustrated with her stubbornness "for now" Morgana says waving her hand forward before Aislinn is escorted back to her cell.

***

From what Mordred can remember Morgana's castle is within the next few kilometres but he isn't sure whether he should leave his horse here and travel on foot or try to blend in and get in that way. Either way Morgana will be waiting for him, she was no fool and she knew that he would be coming for Aislinn. Mordred covered his face with a cloth mainly to hide his face but to also to keep it warm and headed off over a hill covered in snow.  
It takes about another hour but Morgana's castle comes into view and it would have taken him even longer to get to this point if he had chosen to walk. Once he enters the compound he dismounts tying his horse up and carefully looking around to make sure no one has recognized him. He was there and Aislinn was so close now he just needed to get in.

***

Aislinn's entire body is numb save for her fingers which she can still move without some form of pain. If she didn't know any better and if Morgana didn't need her then she could have swore she was dead, maybe for a few moments she was, maybe it would be better is she was. Aislinn tries to sit up but can't get halfway up without whimpering in pain, she can't remember what Morgana did to her and to be honest she didn't want to know. All she knew was that she was in a lot of pain, everything from her waist down was warm, and she was bleeding.  
She hears the cell door open and without having to look up she knows it is Morgana "do you have nobody else to torture?" Aislinn asks mumbling into her arm and she hears Morgana laugh. "I have something for you but if you don't want it" Morgana turns and goes to head out but stops "even if you don't want it you're going to get it anyway" seconds after she hears her say that Aislinn's head is covered with a bag and a rope tied around her neck.

She is pulled down a series of hallways, her legs screaming and threatening to give way with every step, the trip to wherever they are going seems to take forever until she hears doors being pulled open and her knees slam against the concrete floor. After around half a minute of careful deliberation she comes to the conclusion she must be in the throne room and Morgana must be standing a few feet in front of her because she can hear her heels tapping against the floor as she moves around. The seam of the bag is rubbing against her neck and the rope holding it in place causes even further irritation.  
"So what are you up to Morgana?" she asks her breath circulating around the bag and settling against her face "patients, patients" Morgana says "you will find out in due time." Something is nagging at Aislinn and she just knows that whatever Morgana has got planned it isn't going to be good. Not too long after Morgana falls silent the lock to the doors slides back the doors open and then there are footsteps but there isn't just one pair.

There is no sound after the footsteps stop next to her until Morgana gives a vindictive laugh "oh look Aislinn we have company" she says and Aislinn can swear there is a hint of joy in her tone. "You may remove the bags and their bindings" seconds later she can feel a pair of hands undoing the binding on her hand, then the same pair of hands are at the back of her neck undoing the rope and pulling the bag off. At first she is blinded but she doesn't know which is sweeter; the fresh air or being able to see five feet in front of her again. After her eyes adjust to the light she turns her head but as soon as her eyes land on the bloodied face she wishes Morgana hadn't taken off the blindfold.  
"Mordred."


	10. Chapter 9

Aislinn's heart sank when her eyes landed on the blue eyed boy that was kneeling next to her bloodied and bruised. There were bags under his eyes and his hair was damp with sweat sending sirens off in the back of her mind, what made it worse was she wasn't sure of whether to hug him or be angry with him. Mordred smiles at her but all Aislinn can manage to do is shoot him a look that pretty much asks him why he is there. Morgana's eyes dart from Mordred to Aislinn and then back again to Mordred "I will leave you two alone" she says walking between them and leaving the room. Almost as soon as the door closes Aislinn speaks "why did you come?" she asks a sharp displeasure in her tone.  
There is a pain in Mordred's chest when the sentence registers with his brain and he becomes angry "oh hi, Mordred are you okay? Yeah I'm brilliant thanks" he says sarcastically. "I was getting to that" Aislinn hisses glaring at him and for a few minutes they sit there staring at each other "why did you come?" she asks again her voice breaking a little. Mordred shrugs seating himself back on his legs moving his knees until he gets comfortable "couldn't live without you I guess" he says simply as if breaking into Morgana's palace was nothing.

Aislinn nods "so you decide to risk your life coming here?" she asks looking down at her wrists where her blood has begun to clot due to the rope burn. "Life's no fun without a little danger" he says smirking Aislinn frowns trying to suppress a smile, she said the exact same thing to him when they were younger she was surprised he remembered. "You're mad" Aislinn tells him and he scoffs "I used to think the exact same thing of you when you were younger" she smiles again but her smile fades. "Morgana wants you dead, Mordred" she says her voice barely about a whisper his face drops and he slides himself closer to her.

"Yeah I know" he says plainly "what do you mean yeah I know? Mordred you-" he grabs her cupping her mouth to stop her from talking and once she has calmed down he lets her go. "I'm going to get us out of here" he whispers his breath against her neck "that's suicide" she says her voice again low Mordred lifts his head so their faces are inches from each other's and he smirks "could you think of any other way to die?"

***

Morgana had made the mistake of placing both Aislinn and Mordred in the same cell, maybe it wasn't a mistake maybe this was what she had planned on doing leaving them in the same cell as she tortured and executed them each at a time. "So what is this master plan of yours?" Aislinn asks grunting as she positions herself next to him Mordred throws the stick in his hand a few feet in front of him. "I don't have one" he says and the expression on Aislinn's face looks like she is going to murder him "you...what?" she growls "I don't have one" he says stuttering.  
"We could be dead in a matter of hours and you tell me you don't have a plan!" Mordred purses his lips "Aislinn how can I make an escape plan in a place I've only been to once!?" he asks bringing his knees to his chest. _I've only been here once_ those are the words that stick in her mind "what do you mean you've been here before?" Aislinn asks her eyes narrowing. Mordred stutters a little failing to get the words out "Mordred" she warns "spill it before I force it out of you!" she growls and he licks his lips nervously "before I became knight I worked for Morgana-" he pauses "not directly anyway".

"She was looking for men to dig for some key, so the people I found refuge with would bring her men" he whispers "I betrayed her" he adds glancing over at her. "So that is why she wants to kill you" she says bitterly "well I kind of stabbed her" he mutters, to his reply Aislinn chuckles causing a smile to form on his lips. For a long time there is silence between the pair but Aislinn interrupts "the guards should change soon" she says resting her head back against the stone wall" Mordred wipes some blood off his fingers and onto his cloak. "What are you talking.." he trails off then comprehends why she said what she did "I have a plan" he whispers "can you still pick a lock?"

Aislinn laughs "I'm quite insulted" she says smirking up at him "of course I can pick a lock" she replies and Mordred nods "good" he says his eyes locking on the guard standing just to the right of the cell door. You can't see much of him, all you can actually see is his shoulder and the side of his helmet "but why?" Aislinn asks sitting forward as Mordred hurriedly undoes the latch on his cloak. "This" he says pointing to the metal slither in the latch "could you pick a lock with that?" Aislinn frowns a little taking his hand and holding it up in the light so she can examine what he is talking about.  
"No way in hell" she says still examining the metal object and his face sinks "fuck" he curses throwing his cloak down "there was a spell" Aislinn whispers "that could unlock a door" at that Mordred's ears pick up. "Do you remember it?" he asks inching towards her Aislinn at first doesn't answer she sits there with a look of deep thought on her face "yes I am pretty sure I do" she says after a while. Mordred jumps to his feet and pulls her to hers "alright here is the idea" he begins "I'll put the guard to sleep and you open the door" he whispers they were inches away from each other again his breath tickling her face.

"And then what?" she asks glancing at his lips and then back up to his eyes. For some reason right now all she wanted to do was kiss him but now wasn't the time, maybe it was nerves or maybe it was what she wanted – the third option was because even though he was bleeding and covered in dirt and sweat he still looked gorgeous. Mordred exhales "believe it or not I didn't get that far" he confesses and goes to walk off but her hand latches onto his chainmail. "If you get us killed Mordred I swear to god I will kill you" she pauses "again" he takes a few steps back when she doesn't let go then turns to face her "you're cute when you're scared" he whispers.

Aislinn screws up her face and lets go of his shirt "I'm not scared" she informs him crossing her arms and he gives one of his 'yeah right' laughs "that's not what your eyes are telling me" she glares at him. "I have never been scared of anything in my life" Mordred smirks "do you remember the time we climbed that oak tree-" he begins but is cut off by her hand over his mouth. "If Morgana doesn't kill you I will" she whispers "got it?" Mordred nods then she removes her hand from his mouth wiping his saliva on his shoulder "you can have that" she says frowning.  
"We are wasting time" he says glancing over at the guard who has just swapped with the other man "I'll go first" Mordred whispers "I really hope you can remember the spell" Aislinn teases and he shoots her a look. Crouching down he scuttles along the wall Aislinn follows behind him and when he stops she places her hand on his shoulder. Mordred hadn't used his magic in quite a long time and he was worried that he would forget something or not pronounce a word right and fail miserably.

Aislinn had everything to do with magic pretty much down pat and her presence made him all the more nervous, she had always been more talented than him at well – everything. She was a brilliant healer, a fantastic witch and a great fighter, to him she had always been good at everything although at times admittedly her skills failed her. Mordred inhales, praying his would not do the same _"macian hine gefeallan on slaepe"_ he whispers holding his hand out and his eyes flash from its regular blue to gold.

The guard collapses back against the wall and to Aislinn's surprise he doesn't make that much noise, as soon as the guard is asleep Aislinn moves up to the door _"sign argis" _she whispers and her eyes flash gold then fade back to green. The lock in the door clips and she pulls the cell door back "let's go."

***

"Not yet" Mordred whispers holding his hand out in front of Aislinn while he glances around the corner. Aislinn's hand tightens around the sword she had stolen from one of the guards "turns out your girlfriend was useful for something" she teases and he rolls his eyes "she's not my- oh shut up" he snaps. "Come on" he says suddenly grabbing her wrist and pulling her around the corner, surprisingly it's been too easy the halls had been all but clear and there has been not warning bell sounded and to Aislinn something wasn't right. Mordred stops at a window and looks outside they are on the third floor and right under the window is a massive pile of hay which could soften their landing.  
With the butt of his sword he smashes the window "ladies first" he says brushing some glass away from the base of the window "you've got to be kidding me I'm not jumping" she says backing away from him. "Well think about it this way Morgana could have all her guards on the doors leading outside the castle" he points out "don't you think it's been a bit too easy?" she asks and he rolls his eyes. "If you don't jump I'll throw you out" he threatens going to pick her up, Mordred gets about as far as wrapping his arm under her leg before she pushes him away.

"oh alright – but you have to go first" Aislinn says glancing at the window and Mordred groans "you're such a girl" he complains lifting himself up on the ledge. "Is that such a bad thing?" she asks looking down the hallway Mordred chuckles as Aislinn's heart moves up to a point in her throat worried that he is going to die on the way down. Mordred pushes himself lightly from the window and Aislinn almost throws herself out the window trying to look for him.  
Mordred has moved to a crouching position beside the haystack and he waves her down, Aislinn bites her lip and positions herself on the window. Mordred is looking up at her the expression on her face urging her to jump, her stomach has turned to mush and she feels like she wants to vomit "come on Aislinn" he hisses waving her down and she gulps.

She lied when she said there was nothing she was scared of, she was in fact terrified of heights well not reasonable heights but when it came to jumping out of a third story window she wanted to run. Aislinn closes her eyes and pushes herself forward her stomach dropping before she does and seconds later Mordred is calling her name "I told you that you would be fine" he mocks helping her up from the hay. "Ever make me do anything like that again and I'm going to gut you" she tells him before he pulls her into the shadows.  
"Now where -it-all?" she asks slightly dizzy Mordred looks around the only way out through the main gate, the same way he came in "so what was that about Morgana and the door?" he asks sarcastically but she ignores him. Mordred pulls her along the walls staying in the shadows the moonlight up above them working against them to reveal their position to whoever may be looking. But Aislinn is right, there is no one around it's like the entire place is deserted just before the main gate Aislinn stops him "what's wrong?" he asks as she grips his arm "I have a bad feeling" she says.

"About?" he asks but already knows what she will say "this entire thing...Morgana should...she wouldn't make something like this effortless" she says panicking a little and within those few seconds the turmoils of the last few days are shown. Mordred grabs her shoulders "Aislinn, listen to me if we make it past here you'll be home and you don't have to worry about Morgana again..I promise." If he's not mistaken her eyes are glassy and a tear forms at the corner of her eye "it's just too easy" she whispers "are you ever satisfied?" he asks and she smiles "me? Never."

Mordred grabs her hand and leads her through the gate as they sprint towards the tree line however that nagging feeling is still gnawing at Aislinn as they dodge trees as fast as they can go. She isn't exactly sure how long they've been running but it's been somewhere between ten and five minutes all of a sudden Aislinn's chest is on fire and she can't run another step. "Mordred!" she gasps collapsing on the ground Mordred pulls up short "Aislinn" he breathes falling to his knees beside her "what's the problem?" she lifts her hand to her chest gasping for air. "I...I...ca..n't brea" she stops her face turning red then the colour fades and her breathing continues.  
She grabs hold of Mordred's shoulder steadying herself "a-all of a sudden my chest..it was on fire" she pauses glancing around in the darkness "I don't know what happened." Mordred goes to brush some hair from her face but stops when he is alerted to torches and well over 20 men standing a few meters away from them. His heart drops and his blood freezes "follow my lead" he whispers bringing her to her feet as he gets to his own. Aislinn's eyes land on Morgana who is almost perfectly illuminated in the moon light that has crept up on them.

"Well, well, well" Morgana says the corners of her lips curling up into a smile "you should have listened to her" she pauses walking towards them and he draws his sword which in turn causes her to laugh. "I expected better from you Mordred I really did, I am a high priestess no mortal blade can kill me" she hisses Mordred pulls Aislinn behind him trying to act as a shield in between her and Aislinn. Aislinn too draws her sword "how cute" Morgana sneers "but I'm not going to fight you I will leave it to them".  
While Morgana was speaking the group of men had closed in on them forming a tight circle around them "Aislinn" Mordred cautions grabbing her hand and positioning her in a way so they are back to back. Seconds later they are swamped by men slashing to get at both of them Mordred can't see anything but the black cloaks of the men in the moon light and he's lost sight of Aislinn. He switches constantly between defending himself and searching for Aislinn in the darkness but the moon disappears behind the clouds and they are met with total darkness.

_"Mordred" _she calls thrusting her sword into the body of one of the guards before she stumbles fatigue setting in _"god damn it answer me, Mordred!" _Aislinn draws herself up scanning for more men but with the moon disappearing behind the clouds she can't see far. _"Over here" _Mordred's voice answers and she looks over in the direction of where she last saw him expecting him to be there _"where is over here?" _Aislinn asks walking forwards expecting to meet him but she doesn't. _"Fuck you Mordred come to me" _she snaps frustrated with not being able to find him there is the sound of a snapping twig and she flings around.  
The tip of the blade is pointed at his stomach any further and she quite possibly could have broken the skin "I've got the mind to run you through Mordred" she hisses as he lowers his hand. "You'd be doing Morgana a favour" he whispers back daintily pushing the sword away from him "are there anymore?" he asks looking around at the tree line but he can see nothing. "From what I can see, which is nothing no" she whispers "great" Mordred mutters and makes grab for her free hand "let's get go-" Aislinn hears him gasp and then the pressure of his hand around hers is gone.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: So while writing this chapter I was feeling really..how would you say? Well I just wanted them to be all cute and I am so not sorry. I also apologize for spelling errors my keyboard is pretty much broken and does some weird stuff.**

Enjoy xox  
~Khailin.

**Chapter ten.**

It takes her a few seconds, a few seconds longer than it should have to take in what has happened. It's like the entire world has slowed down for her, the moon slowly edges its way out from behind the group of clouds casting its silver glow over the forest. The leaves have slowed down and so has the wind but her heart skips a beat then almost stops when her eyes land on him. Mordred is slumped over on his side his cloak soaked with blood and an arrow sticking out of his back not moving, some sort of noise escapes her but she isn't sure what it is; it's something between a gasp and a sob.  
"Mordred?" she asks before there is a pain in her right thigh and an arrow lodged in her skin she doesn't scream out in pain, she doesn't cry all she does is get mad. "That is enough" she hisses pulling out the arrow discarding it on the ground _"ofslean hie!" _she shouts throwing her hand up in the direction of Morgana's guards and watching them as they fly backwards and hit the ground. Aislinn throws herself to her knees next to Mordred and checks his breathing "alright, come on" she says lifting him onto her back buckling under his weight "we've got to go."

She isn't exactly sure how long she's been running for and quite frankly she doesn't care but she knows it's been a long time because the sun is beginning to send its first ray of lights through the trees. Aislinn stumbles a bit but forces herself a little further until she finds the opening of a cave and she carefully places him down before she pulls the arrow out tossing it aside. She grips his shoulder tightly her head spinning, she was exhausted and knew she couldn't walk any further carrying him without collapsing from fatigue. She wanted to but she just couldn't do it.  
Mordred's pale – well he is usually pale but paler than usual she runs her hand over his cheek for a moment before turning him onto his side resting her knee against his back to keep him up right. His brown cloak is heavy with blood and what she is sure is sweat _"agieme hine" _she whispers holding her hand over his wound and her eyes change colour but nothing happens. _"Agieme hine" _she repeats and just like before nothing happens "come on you asshole this is not time to be stubborn" she tells him hoping that he can hear her.

_"Agieme hine" _she says again but yet nothing happens and frustration begins to mount. Aislinn repeats this process over and over again, each time reproducing the same result as the last; nothing. _"Agieme hime" _she whispers drowsily but nothing happens and she snaps "god damn it Mordred!" she shouts punching him in the arm resting her head on the spot where she hit him. "You've got to wake up I need you" she whimpers then lifts her head up and when she does she regrets it. The world around her is spinning and she falls back trying to steady herself but can't "Mordred" she calls acting like he could actually help her but knowing he can't she reaches out grabbing what she is pretty sure is his arm.

Her mind is racing now and she isn't sure what to do. Something like this has never happened before; she has never been able to not see. Against her better judgement she stands up feeling her way along the cave wall until she finds Mordred and carefully crouches down her breathing slowing to the point she is practically gasping before she collapses on top of him.

***

When Aislinn opens her eyes again she is blinded by the light of the sun and not where she expected. She's lying in a bed, one that is foreign to her and a room that she has never seen before in her life. The sheets tucked just over her breasts and her torso covered in cloth she sits up her head spinning again and she collapses against the pillows. "You shouldn't sit up so fast" a woman's voice says and Aislinn freezes her eyes landing on an old woman who is sitting beside her. "Who are you?" she asks shuffling backwards on the bed and the woman smiles "calm yourself child, my name is Iyanna."  
"Where is Mordred?" she asks glancing around for any sign of him but there is none, Iyanna drags a stool closer to the bed and settles herself again "ah yes, your friend he woke up some days past." Aislinn's lips part "where is he?" she asks going to move but Iyanna stops her "he is out collecting firewood, you must rest" Aislinn is too tired to fight her so she slumps back down. She doesn't respond to Iyanna instead she casts her gaze around the hut taking in the dinning cluttered with an assortment of herbs.

Hanging from the roof are dried out bundles of lavender, rue, and yarrow the light wearing them as they are swayed by the wind. "Is he alright?" Aislinn asks her eyes locked on the bunch of lavender "yes, he is strong and healed quite fast" Iyanna brushes a strand of her silver hair back behind her ear. "Yes he is" she says pulling the sheet up around her, just as she settles again the front door open and in strolls Mordred shaking snow from his hair as he does so. He places the pile of wood on the stool without looking up then kicks the door shut with his foot "good morning" Aislinn says observing him before he notices her.  
Mordred smiles at her "good morning" he replies as Iyanna silently gets up from her place "I'll leave you two be" she says before ducking out the door leaving only Aislinn and Mordred. He stands by the door for a moment before making his way over to the bed and sitting beside her "enjoy your sleep?" he asks taking her hand, Aislinn chuckles "yeah I did." He caresses her hand with his thumb "I'd hope so you were asleep for three days" he tells her "you're kidding?" she scoffs and he shakes his head "no I'm not" he says smirking.

"How are you feeling?" she asks looking over the bruises on his face and the few cuts that have scabbed over "sore" he replies frowning but then the frown disappears. "Oh yeah by the way I have a bone to pick with you" he says, Aislinn purses her lips as he rolls up the sleeve of his shirt to reveal a purple and black bruise on his upper arm. "Mordred I-" she goes to say but he cuts her off "you got frustrated and hit me" he laughs a little and the look on Aislinn's face causes him to laugh a little harder. "You heard me?" she asks sceptically "every word" he says grinning at her "I was unconscious not dead, Aislinn" he tells her and she swallows.

She is praying that he didn't hear 'every word' because despite his confession she has no idea where she stands and no idea where she wants to stand. "How far away are we from Camelot?" she asks changing the subject letting go of his hand "about two day's hard ride" he informs her "we will leave when you are ready" Aislinn nods. "How do you know we can trust her?" Aislinn asks glaring at the front door "who Iyanna? Aislinn she saved our lives" he says frowning. Aislinn's eye twitches in annoyance and he knows that the whole saving their life thing isn't good enough "Morgana killed her son" he says bluntly.  
"What if she is lying?" she asks still not happy with his answers "what if she has told Morgana?" Mordred sighs and runs his hand through his hair "are you ever satisfied?" he asks but all he is answered with is a glare. "I trust her" he tells her licking his bottom lip slightly "look where that ended us last time" she says flinging her hand in the air and he winces at Aislinn's intended insult. "I don't think Morgana is just going to leave us alone" she murmurs and Mordred rolls his eyes "and neither do I...look can you just be happy for one second?" he asks.

Aislinn sighs and relaxes her shoulders, slightly annoyed with him "oh here!" he exclaims fishing deep into his pocket pulling out her necklace "my – Morgana took it! How did you?" she asks taking it from him. "Morgana sent it to me" he explains smiling at her "I never thanked you" she says curling her hand into a fist around her necklace "for what?" he asks but fully aware of what she is talking about. "For coming to rescue me.." she says trailing off "I was convinced that after the my actions you wouldn't come" Mordred chuckles "it was my fault and besides someone has to get you out of trouble" Aislinn giggles but stops when there is a sharp pain running through her chest.

"Yeah..I've always been great at getting myself into trouble but shocking at getting out of it" Mordred laughs but in his laugh there is something missing and to Aislinn it doesn't even feel like he is in the same room anymore. "I'm sorry about what I said" he says out of the blue, Aislinn contemplates taking his hand again but stops and searches his face "you need not be sorry" she whispers noticing his eyes are glassy. "If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have been there and-" Aislinn throws her hand up silencing him "don't blame yourself" she says moving closer to him.

Mordred sighs rubbing his temple "but the problem is I do" he says looking at her "and I always will" Aislinn places her hand on his arm "Mordred, I want you to listen to me and listen good" she trails off. "This wasn't your fault; it was Devon's and Morgana's they are sick and twisted" a tear rolls down his cheek and she wipes it off with her thumb "I don't blame you" she whispers moving her hand under his chin forcing him to look at her. He still looks like the young child who had cried when he had found that dead bird by the stream.  
She smiles at him not removing her hand from his chin "you know you look exactly like you did when we were younger" she says and Mordred frowns a little in return "what do you mean?" he asks. "You just reminded me of the time you cried over that dead bird" Mordred snickers "we're going to have to sit down one day and explain what happened over the last eight years" he says grabbing her hand and removing it from his face. "Well I think I have yours figured out" she says "you were a badass weren't you?" she asks laughing slightly and he shakes his head.

"One day I will tell you everything that happened but not right now" Mordred tells her smiling at her but his smile fades "I was worried when you didn't wake up" he tells her, his voice just above a whisper. Aislinn's heart drops a little upset that she made him worry, she doesn't know what to say to him to make him stop worrying and more importantly she doesn't know how to make him feel any better. After a few seconds of deliberating decision making she pulls him towards her in a tight embrace.

***  
"Will you be able to walk?" Mordred asks fiddling with the latch on the satchel Iyanna had given him trying to get it closed. Aislinn limps over to him "yeah I'll be okay" she says slapping his hands away from the latch and closing it herself "besides I have a stick" she says gesturing towards the staff Iyanna had given them.  
"Why doesn't that reassure me?" he questions as Aislinn chuckles to herself "but are you sure you'll be okay?" he asks again and she raises her eyebrow "if I need help I will let you know" Mordred's face is expressionless "you won't will you?" he asks and Aislinn laughs "not a chance." She passes the satchel to him and he swings it over his shoulder "I didn't think so."  
Iyanna is standing in the doorway watching the two of them get ready with another satchel in her hand "here" she says passing it to Aislinn "it has enough food to hopefully last you until you get to Camelot" Aislinn smiles at her "thank you" she says as Mordred comes up behind her. "Yes, thank you without you I highly doubt it we would be alive" he says placing his hand lightly on Aislinn's shoulder and Iyanna smiles "it's alright, it has been a pleasure" she says smiling. Mordred and Aislinn smile at her before they head off in the general direction of Camelot.

Aislinn's leaning heavily on the staff wincing every time she sets her right foot on the ground, from what she can feel her thigh might be bleeding again "Mordred!" she exclaims when she can't walk any further. Mordred stops short turning around to see her clinging to the staff "I can't go any further" she says trying to stand up Mordred rushes to her side and drapes her arm over his shoulder "it's getting dark so we will make camp and you can sit down." He guides her over to a tree carefully seats her against it "I need to have a look at your leg" he tells her straightening it out Aislinn gasps digging her fingernails into the skin on her other leg.  
"You're bleeding" he says patting his finger against the damp cotton of her pants "oh gee tell me something I don't know" Aislinn says derisively, Mordred tears a strip from his shirt and ties it tightly around her leg "that should stop the bleeding" he says. Aislinn's breathing goes back to being somewhat regular "I'm going to go get a fire set up, don't move" he tells her flashing her a smile "wouldn't dream of it" she mumbles leaning her head back against the tree, irritated.

Around twenty minutes later Mordred returns to her side with the fire being lit he offers her his hand, "come on you must be cold" the sun has vanished behind the horizon and the temperature has dropped. "Yeah now that you've mentioned it" Aislinn says taking his hand and he leads her over to the fire pit and sits her down "are you hungry?" he asks motioning to the bag with food in it. Aislinn crosses her arms rubbing her hands up and down trying to warm herself up but it isn't working. "Here" Mordred says pulling out a blanket from the bag and wrapping it around her "any better?" he asks as she bunches it up around her "not particularly" she tells him closing her eyes.

Mordred wraps his arm around her trying to use his body heat and the heat from the fire to keep her warm and it seems to be working. Aislinn rests her head against his chest closing her eyes "you're really warm" she mumbles snuggling up to him "it's because I'm hot" he says stroking her hair "you have a specialty for bad jokes" she says trying to repress a smirk. "Come on its true" he jokes Aislinn laughs "if that's what helps you sleep at night then sure" she mutters and Mordred smiles. "You need to sleep" he tells her brushing some hair back off her face, Aislinn closes her eyes allowing Mordred to move the blanket around her more and repositions another piece of hair.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven.**

When a person sleeps they are in their most peaceful state. Their features are soft like silk, their skin warm and all the worries of the waking world fades away. They are in a state of vulnerability one where they are on edge but completely and utterly safe, they can suffer terrors but yet experience something beautiful they sometimes will regret opening their eyes. Sleep brings forth their moth innocent state and they breathe as if the weight of the world rests on anyone else's shoulders but their own. For Mordred seeing Aislinn sleeping next to him stirred something inside of him, something surreal, although he had seen her asleep a thousand times before this time was different.  
Maybe it was the heat from her body against his own, or the fact that she was so close to him her body encircled in his arms, maybe it was because they were both adults but whatever the reason it didn't matter. He was just thankful she let him see her in this state. Her face is buried in his chest, her arm around his waist and her leg in between he feels as if it is some sort of sin to be waking her but he has to. "Aislinn" he says shaking her slightly but she doesn't stir "Aislinn" he tries again but his only reaction is her burying her face in his chest "Aislinn" he whispers shaking her again.

"Oi, sleeping beauty wake up" he says his patients wearing a bit thin "what?" she snaps not opening her eyes "you have to get up" Mordred tells her moving back from her and stretching. Aislinn sighs and sits up slowly combing her hand through her hair "I vote we just go back to bed" she suggests gradually rising to her feet "once we get back home we will have all the time in the world to go back to sleep" he says crouching down next to one of the satchels. "Is that an invitation?" she asks yawning and fixing the blanket around her shoulders "if you like" he says handing her an apple and bread roll.

Aislinn takes them from him with a smile "might have to take you up on that" she jokes but deep down she is dead serious, Aislinn looks down at the roll and apple in her hands "I'm guessing we were all out of grapes" she says. "Apologies m'lady but grapes are not in season" he laughs biting into his apple Aislinn pokes her tongue out at him before she bites into her own. "You talk in your sleep you know?" Mordred asks kicking some dirt onto the fire with his boot "mh? What did I say?" she inquires sitting down "I don't know it was incoherent" he shrugs kicking over some more dirt.  
"You're no help" she teases "how is your back?" she asks and Mordred walks over to her plopping himself down beside her "it's quite bruised but at least it will heal" he pauses "along with my arm." Aislinn rolls her eyes "you weren't co-operating so I got upset" he shrugs "no big deal" Mordred elbows her playfully "no, it's because you thought I was dying" he says Aislinn laughs but doesn't give a reply to him causing him to prompt further. "You were worried about me" he says biting his lip "I believe you got worried and running for our lives mixed up" she tells him trying to stifle a smile.

"Don't lie, you were worried" he teases  
"Hey here's an idea, drop it and let's get back to Camelot" she says grabbing the staff and rising steadily to her feet, suddenly annoyed with him. Mordred smirks knowing he's irritated her he grabs the satchels and swings them over his shoulder following her through the threes. "You know it's okay to admit it" he calls trailing behind her "admit what?" she asks trying to ignore him but seeing as it is only the two of them it doesn't quite work. "That you love me" Aislinn stops and turns around slowly the expression on her face is enough to tell Mordred he should be backing off not prodding further but there is something inside him that wants to keep going and he doesn't ignore it.

"Can we not have this conversation now?" she asks in a tone that is intended to tell him he is treading into dangerous territory but disregards it. "Stop avoiding my question" he tells her walking up to her "sorry but you went from somewhat charming to a complete asshole in the space of a few minutes" Aislinn doesn't completely understand the change in his mood but whatever it is its frustrating. "Somewhat charming?" Mordred questions deciding against continuing with the original direction of the conversation he had intended Aislinn scrunches up her nose.  
"Yeah, the asshole look doesn't suit you Mordred" she says lightly tapping his cheek with her palm "sorry" he says looking away from here "I don't know what came over me." Mordred scans his eyes over the fallen leaves "you don't need to apologize for anything" she says grabbing his hand "come on we have to get going I'd like to actually sleep in a bed tonight".

***

The rest of the trip went kind of quickly although they had to stop and rest a few times because of Aislinn's leg but it didn't bother Mordred. What did bother Mordred however, was his earlier conduct towards her he was just suddenly angry with her and then felt like being an ass but there was no explanation for it. Now he had to deal with anger that wasn't coming from him.

Arthur was pacing back and forth in front of him, hands behind his back and a look mixed of deep thought and anger plastered on his face after what seems like an eternity of the king doing so Arthur stops and turns to Mordred. "What were you thinking going alone?" Arthur asks Mordred straightens up the wound in his back throbbing a little. "I thought my intentions were clear, you would not help me so I would go alone – quite simple really" Mordred tells him but clearly his answer did not suffice the king.  
"That's not good enough" Arthur tells him "you could have died" Mordred frowns hurt by the silent accusation that he should have left Aislinn with Morgana "what and you expected me to let her die?" he asks his tone raising an octave higher than normal. "We are on the verge of war Mordred" the king snaps "as I explained a party of knights heading into her territory is a death sentence" Mordred purses his lips "you didn't answer my question" he says "and you didn't answer mine" Arthur retorts.

Mordred falls silent for a few seconds knowing he is fighting a somewhat losing battle "Would you not do the same for the woman you love?" he asks his voice only above a whisper and his eyes stinging with tears. Arthur's face is expressionless and it's clear he doesn't know what to say but then to Mordred's surprise he answers "yes, I would and I did" he says. Mordred diverts his gaze "so how is this any different?" He asks his voice breaking Arthur doesn't answer so Mordred answers for him "it's not is it?" Mordred asks not expecting Arthur to reply.

"I was the one Morgana wanted not any of you, I was wrong asking for your help" he admits "but I couldn't leave her there – it was my fault she was there in the first place" a tear rolls down his cheek remembering how Aislinn had looked when he first laid eyes on her. Her face was covered in her own blood, her lip busted and numerous bruises adorned her face. He catches the tear with his index finger "lock me in the stocks for a week, a month even; hang me if you must I don't care just as long as she is safe" he says defiantly lifting his head to meet Arthur's gaze.  
"I'm not going to do any of the sort Mordred" Arthur begins "I am just happy to see that both of you are safe, that is all" Mordred looks over Arthur's expression "so am I" he says. Arthur relaxes "how did you two escape?" he asks pulling back a chair and sitting down, motioning for the young knight to do the same "Morgana practically let us escape" he says. "She ambushed us in the forest and I can't really remember anything after that" he informs him although Mordred did remember Aislinn hitting him "when I woke up I was lying next to Aislinn in a bed and an old woman was attending to us."

Arthur frowns a little "an old woman?" he asks and Arthur has one of those looks on his face that screams 'what the hell?' and Mordred nods "yeah I thought it was odd too but at least we weren't dead so I wasn't complaining" he pauses "although Aislinn was quite suspicious." Arthur nods "I don't blame her, I would have been too" he says as Mordred rests his cheek against his hand yawning "I think I was focusing more on being alive to be honest" he tells him. "It was odd" Mordred begins "for a few moments I was almost certain I was dead, I couldn't hear anything, I couldn't see anything but then I heard Aislinn" he trails off not knowing how to finish up.

"It sounds stupid" he says laughing huskily.  
"No, it doesn't" Arthur says "I know the feeling" Mordred shakes his head feeling stupid for not knowing how to say what he is feeling. "I guess no one is going to ask you this but me, how are you?" Arthur asks sitting forward resting his arms on the table Mordred leans back against the chair tapping his finger against the table top. "I'm fine" he says and Arthur raises an eye brow "I mean mentally" Arthur corrects himself Mordred begins tapping his finger on the table creating a steady rhythm. "I'm alright...I guess" he says impassively not being used to being asked such a direct question from Arthur.

The look on the king's face tells Mordred that he isn't buying it "you know, we all go through things like that and it's okay to want to not talk about it" he pauses "but it's also okay to talk about it". Mordred exhales "I've spoken a bit about it to Aislinn, not much however I guess I'm just not the type to talk about all of my feelings" he says avoiding Arthur's gaze by staring at the floor. "It was...it was just so hard realizing that it was my fault she was there, who knows what Morgana did to her? She was injured because of me, because I betrayed Morgana" he says his voice soft.

"You wouldn't have found her if you didn't betray Morgana either" Arthur points out "Aislinn is strong, she has probably been through more than we can imagine in the last eight years. She will get through it and so will you" he says his gaze meeting with Mordred's own. "But no matter how hard you try those feelings won't go away you will just have to try and suppress them" Arthur adds trying to reassure him "am I making any sense?" he questions when Mordred doesn't answer straight away and Mordred's response is to laugh.

"In a strange way it does, yeah."

He wasn't able to sleep; actually he's had a lot of trouble sleeping lately.  
So far he has put it down to guilt eating away at his consciousness, Arthur had told him not to worry or let it all out somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he shouldn't really be feeling guilty it was Morgana's thirst for revenge that drove her. Then again he was her driving force and Aislinn had to bear the consequences. Mordred hadn't been to see her since they arrived home a few days ago purely for the fact he couldn't face her and he didn't know why. Days ago he didn't want to leave her side – but now because he knew he would see the repercussions of whatever Morgana did to her he didn't want to see it.

"Can't sleep?" he hears a husky voice ask and he turns from the window overlooking the gardens to see Gwaine standing behind him only just illuminated by the candle light in the stands. "Oh...no" he says crossing his arms "well yeah I can't" he stutters a few seconds later "so you're just going to stand in the hall and look out the window?" Gwaine asks stroking his stubble "well that was the plan until you rocked up" he says leaning against the side of the window. "Did I disturb you and your personal thoughts?" Gwaine inquires some amusement in his tone "ah, no you didn't" Mordred chuckles brushing his thumb along his jaw.

Gwaine gives a hoarse laugh "I'm sure you weren't" he teases his younger counterpart "what's a tournament like?" Mordred asks crossing his arms doing his best to stop Gwaine from poking around too much. Gwaine shrugs "If you're not prepared it's challenging but if you are it's just like tough training" he says "although I don't think you'll be competing next week" he adds frowning at him. "But I want to" Mordred says a little disappointed "it's not up to you mate" Gwaine says placing his hand on his shoulder "I know" Mordred says rocking on the ball on his feet.

"But" Gwaine says "I believe that if you train hard enough without your injury effecting you I think Arthur will let you compete" Mordred's face goes from emotionless to that of a child that's just been handed his favourite toy in 2.5 seconds. "You think so?" he asks smiling "yeah, I hope so" Gwaine says nodding "it would be great to put you on your ass" Gwaine laughs and Mordred gives a faint smile "gee thanks" he says rolling his eyes. "You're quite welcome" he says joining Mordred in leaning against the wall "you will be fine, you've majorly improved" Gwaine points out "I don't know whether to be insulted or" Gwaine laughs again and ruffles Mordred's hair playfully "go with something else, it's the lesser of two evils."


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry about the lateness with this update. I have a lot of SACs (School assessed course work) and studying is taking up most of my free time because I want to maintain my B average for the year. If I don't update for a while I'm sorry because I am either studying, writing, or planning the second part to this story :)**

~Khailin.

***

**Chapter twelve.**

For the last week it had been relatively quiet the only visitors she received were Gaius who brought along Merlin and to her surprise the Queen – at which she had almost died of shock. Queen's, well to Aislinn's understanding never visited the lower towns to see lowly servants or bothered enquiring about them, servants like Aislinn were disposable and worth nothing. Although despite everyone's good intentions the faces which make an appearance do not belong to the person she wishes it did, in fact that face never made an appearance.  
She would be lying to herself if she didn't say she wasn't upset about him not making an appearance but then again she could understand why he didn't, she doesn't really blame him either. He'd risked his life for her and was probably sick of her or busy, it didn't exactly bother her either way just a quick five minute stop in would have made her day.

Despite that she didn't go looking for him. Mordred was in fact the furthest thing from Aislinn's mind at the time until she passed the window overlooking the training ground and spotted him by himself attacking one of the training dummies. At first she didn't realize it was him until her mind racked through who it could be and who it couldn't be; she had ruled out Leon, Elyan and Gwaine because she had walked passed them only moments ago and had stopped to talk to them before heading back home for the night.

Without seeing his face or being within ten meters of him she can feel his anxiety and that is when she remembers the upcoming tournament. Instead of going straight home like she had originally intended she made the decision to go and see how he was. She stands a few meters behind him waiting for him to finish and for a long time he doesn't notice her so she decides to make it known she is here. Aislinn picks up a sword twirling it around her hand before she speaks "you're footwork needs some work but apart from that you've improved" she says eyeing him.  
Mordred stops and turns towards her staring at her for a moment before he pulls of his helmet. His hair is sticking to his face the sweat dripping down his face keeping it there "I have a feeling I shouldn't be feeling as insulted as I do" he says smiling at her before his stabs the blade of his sword into the grass, leaning on it. "Take it as you will" she says smiling back at him "you shouldn't be walking around, you should be in bed resting" he tells her and she shrugs. "How is my leg supposed to get better when I have to stay off it?"

He smirks "point taken" suddenly he is feeling guilty about not coming to see her "so" she admires her sword "how about some last minute practice?" she asks smiling at him. "You're injured" he says wiping his hair from his forehead "and so are you, what is your point?" Mordred laughs "my point is" he trails off "exactly you have none" she butts in a smug look crossing her face. "You're persistent" he says pulling his sword from the ground "and you give in to easily" she bites her lip "only you princess" he teases readying himself.

Aislinn smiles attacking him first by slicing for his shoulder but he blocks it then replicates her exact move. She blocks it throwing him backwards before he steadies himself then attacks her again but all she can manage to do is dodge the blow "your footing is still horrible" she taunts and he frowns at her slashing at her. She is enjoying herself maybe a bit too much at his expense but doesn't care, Mordred starts throwing all his weight behind his strikes and Aislinn ends up having to do the same. She takes a step back struggling now "so what was that about footwork?" he hisses hearing her grunt as she blocks another of his blows.  
She smiles licking her lip "I'm still not as horrible as you" she retorts attempting to strike him again but she tumbles backwards grabbing onto his arm and pulling her on top of him. "Ugh" she groans as he lands on top of her winded "geez...Mordred" she whispers as he pushes himself off her slightly "why is it that we always end up on top of each other?" he ask smiling at her. "You plan it" she says pushing him off her then jumps to her feet and Mordred joins her she goes to attack him but he has his blade pointing at her stomach.

Mordred smirks at her "that was dirty" she says when she realizes what has happened "do you submit?" he whispers leaning his face closer to hers but before she can reply he kisses her. It's only brief but he feels likes it's a century. Aislinn smiles against his lips and seconds later Mordred is on the ground winded and gasping for air with the blade tip at his chest. "I should have seen that coming" he groans rubbing his palm over his face "you of all people should know never to let your guard down" she pants before helping him to his feet.  
"You threw me off" he chuckles brushing some grass off his pants "oh I threw you off? Sorry but I don't believe I was the one that kissed you" she says sarcastically raising her eyebrow.

"It's still your fault" he says placing his sword with the rest against the rack and Aislinn frowns "how the hell is you being pathetic with footwork my fault?" she places the sword she was using down next to his. "Ouch that was harsh" he laughs but stops when he realizes her has offended her "I'm sorry Aislinn I didn't mean it like that" he pauses "I'm just nervous" Aislinn sighs and brushes a strand of hair behind her ear. "It's alright, I was only teasing" she says feeling slightly guilty in only thinking about herself and not him "when is the tournament?" Aislinn asks as she picks up his helmet and follows him back towards the castle.

In truth she knows when the tournament is, she has been helping Guinevere with her preparations for the last few hours. Mordred takes a few more steps and his foot hits the pavement "tomorrow" he sighs running his hand through his hair "it's my first tournament and I am so nervous." Aislinn laughs taking a larger step to keep up with him "I would be worried if you weren't" she says as he slows down for her "it's hard to explain I guess" he begins "I just don't want Arthur to think any less of me than I know he does." Aislinn stops and it takes a few seconds for Mordred to realize she isn't following him then he turns around "what makes you think that?" she asks as a couple of servants weave their way around them.  
"I just" he shrugs "I know he isn't happy with me" Mordred pauses and a look of disgust crosses his face but it isn't disgust for the King its disgust for himself. "I disobeyed an order" he adds Aislinn takes a few choice steps towards him "Mordred I highly doubt that Arthur will think any less of you for that, did he not do the same thing?" she asks. Mordred rocks on the balls of his feet "yeah he did" he answers in a tone that tells her it's basically not the same thing "then he cannot condemn you for it" she tells him an accent he's never heard forming on her words.

Mordred nods and then thinks of something "what are you doing tonight?" he asks observing her "heading home" she says crossing her arms "why?" she asks a few seconds later. "Oh, I thought you were still working" he says realizing that this wouldn't be the best time to ask her to dinner "I should get going" she says handing him his helmet "I suggest you get some sleep" she tells him. Mordred smiles taking it from her "I will, promise" he says "I'll see you tomorrow won't I?" Aislinn nods crossing her arms "I'll stop by your chambers sometime tomorrow morning" she says smiling a little. Mordred's face lifts when he hears that "alright I'll see you tomorrow" he tentatively takes a step forward and kisses her on the cheeks before walking off.

***

Aislinn runs her hand lightly over one of the dark brown curls in Guinevere's hair while tuning in and out of Arthur and Merlin's conversation about Mordred.  
"I told you he would turn out to be a fine knight" Arthur says throwing his t-shirt over the screen at Merlin "didn't I?" he asks confidently and Merlin makes some sort of face that causes Aislinn to smirk. "You did sire" Merlin says agreeing with him reluctantly "I'm curious to see how he goes today" Arthur adds stepping out from behind the screen "he has been training like mad" Merlin nods folding the kings shirt and placing it on the bed.

"So am I" Guinevere chimes in observing her hair in the mirror as Aislinn fixes up the back of it before she places a necklace around her neck and does it up. "What about you Aislinn?" the queen asks and she jumps a little looking at Guinevere's reflection in the mirror "uh – I" she stutters not really knowing what to say "I believe and hope he will do well" she says simply not wishing to say anymore in case they go prodding. Aislinn moves away from Guinevere and collects the washing from Merlin and places it in the basket which she will take home later today.  
"I still don't understand why knights bopping each other around the head is considered entertainment" he whispers and Aislinn snorts "neither do I" she says smiling a little "but I mean I imagine it must be entertaining for others" Merlin nods. "But not for us aye?" he asks throwing some more washing on the pile "don't know, I've never watched one" she admits feeling a little sheepish. Merlin smiles "you're not missing out on much believe me" Arthur stops and walks up behind him "he's lying Aislinn it's fantastic" he says "Merlin just has no appreciation for anything" Arthur wacks Merlin over the back of the head.

"Who needs a tournament when she can just watch you both?" Guinevere asks taking a graceful seat at the table "I'd think she would rather the tournament" Arthur comments joining his wife moments later. Aislinn and Merlin place their breakfast in front of them and stand off to the side "I'm only kidding about the tournament" he whispers seeing the worry on her face "I know" she gives a disengaged laugh. "I promised Mordred I would see him before the start of the contest" she whispers and he nods "going to give him another last minute practice?" he asks laughing a little.  
Aislinn shoves her elbow into his side "it's none of your business" she hisses her face turning red "I saw you two out the window last night, you two should really keep a low profile people may start to talk" he says sarcastically. Aislinn shrugs "people are already talking" she tells him "I've got no problem, rumours are fun you find out things about yourself that you didn't know" Merlin nods not really understanding what she means but yet against understanding it fully. "You two may go" Arthur says dismissing them lightly with a wave of his hand shortly after with Merlin and Aislinn file out the door.

He's standing by the window looking out across the grounds as knights from other realms ride in while he tries to put on his vambrace. He is nervous half of these men look like they have years on him, some look like they even have years on the king himself. Mordred hears the door open then close shut almost without a sound he doesn't need to look back to know exactly who is there but his heart still flutters when she joins him at the window. "You're wearing a dress" he says surprised at the fact she isn't in her usual get up but in fact wearing a lavender coloured dress, her dress is a lavender colour with short sleeves and a purple velvet bodice"you're extremely observant" she chuckles as he fumbles with the strap.

Aislinn sees his finger fumbling with the straps on his vambrace so she grabs his arm and does it up for him "here let me do that" she says doing up the strap. "Thank you" he smiles, Aislinn begins to tighten up the strap of his elbow cap then she moves up to his rerebrace tightening that for him and then she moves up to his pauldron sitting on his shoulder. Aislinn disappears for a few seconds and returns with his cloak draped over her forearm and Mordred' sword wedged between her body and upper arm. She sets down his arm and moves in front of him again flicking his cloak over him before resting it on his shoulders then doing it up.

The entire time she does so he can't take her eyes off her, this morning she is something all together different but can't figure out what. It isn't the fact she is wearing a dress – however it does look amazing on her it's whatever is flooding her eyes. Maybe she doesn't realize her eyes are doing that thing it always does, showing more emotion than her face.  
"I think you know what to do with this" she says handing him his sword. Mordred stills staring at her face and is oblivious to whatever she has just said "wha...huh" he blinks a few times and then see's that she is holding his sword. "Oh, yeah thanks" Mordred says laughing dryly as he takes it from her and places it in its sheath. "You ready?" she asks walking over to the table in the middle of the room and pours a goblet of water for him. "As ready as I can be I s'pose" he says shrugging as he takes it from her Aislinn watches as Mordred downs it in one go and places it on the window sill.

"Want some more?" she asks picking up the goblet "you don't have to" he says walking over to the water jug "it's my job" she says simply reaching the jug before he does pouring him another glass but instead of giving it to him she takes a sip of water. Mordred laughs at her eagerness "well at least one of us is excited" he says his laughter dying down and turning into a crooked smirk "actually I don't know what I am" she says tilting the goblet towards him offering him some. He choicely takes the goblet from her and takes a small sip "join the club, I'm excited but nervous" he tells her.

"I'm feeling those nerves" she says scoffing "however I am pretty sure Arthur will have bets going by the end of the day" Mordred laughs "I know the knights do" she adds. "And what would the odds be?" he asks inspecting her "I don't know actually Gwaine and Percival were mumbling something about it when I passed them yesterday" she tells him adjusting his cloak. Mordred frowns "I can't believe they didn't let me in on it" he groans and Aislinn laughs at his disappointment. "Well SirMordred" she says bowing slightly "I must get going, I'm probably needed somewhere" _yeah, you're needed here _he thinks as she heads towards the door.

"Aislinn" he calls stopping her "yeah?" she asks turning towards him "come see me before the tournament starts" he says "I mean you have but...right before please" he asks his heart practically begging her. "Of course I will" Aislinn smiles at him "I mean I've got to scope out the competition for you" she winks playfully at him before leaving him alone in his chambers.

Merlin and Aislinn are walking towards the stands that have been set up for the tournament but they are not alone Yvonne one of the girls that worked in the kitchen had decided she would join them on their journey down to the stands. "Everyone excited?" she asks flicking her bright blonde hair over her shoulder as her steps sink with Aislinn's own. Merlin raises his eye brow and inhales "oh yeah utterly thrilled" he says sarcastically as his gaze shifts to Aislinn "what about you Aislinn? I bet you're excited" she says her brown eyes suggesting something other than what her words are meant to.  
It takes Aislinn a few seconds to catch on and she gives a nervous chuckle "um, yeah I guess I'm looking forward to it" she says dodging a woman carrying flowers towards the castle. "You'll be cheering for SirMordred I hope?" she asks again the topic of her conversation heading to a place she doesn't really want it to go "uh-" she goes to begin but Merlin butts in "oh of course she will be" he taunts and Aislinn jabs his ribs with her elbows. "And what gives you that idea?" she asks glaring at him but it isn't Merlin who answers "because you two are y'know" Yvonne says yet again suggesting something else.

"We are not!" Aislinn exclaims her face turning almost the colour of her hair "oh come on Aislinn" Yvonne says "you're almost always together, you've kissed, he almost got himself killed for you." Yvonne pauses letting that all sink into Aislinn's head "I certainly can't imagine any man ever doing that for me" Aislinn is beginning to feel uncomfortable with Yvonne's constant nagging. _"I can understand why" _Aislinn says to Merlin who pulls the corner of his lips into a smirk _"be nice" _he replies and she has to repress a laugh.

Aislinn takes a deep breath as Yvonne goes to add more to her speech "and the way you look at each other" she says as they reach the bridge just before the stands. "Um, I need to disappear" she says "I promised to go see Mordred" Aislinn smiles and Merlin and makes a sharp turn heading towards the tents that have been erected for the knights. She weaves her way between the sea of knights and tents trying to find Mordred, after five minutes of walking around aimlessly she finds him sanding with Gwaine leaning against some rails.  
As she draws closer she hears Gwaine whisper something about a girlfriend and walk off as he pokes his tongue out at her. Aislinn pokes her tongue out at Gwaine in return but then returns her facial expression back to a smile "hey" she says leaning against the bar before she pulls herself up on it. Mordred smiles at her "hey, you know you shouldn't be doing that in a dress" Aislinn shrugs picking a bit of fluff from her cap sleeve "there are a lot of things I shouldn't be doing but I do anyway" she says.

"I know you do" he chuckles turning his attention to the other knights who are bust training. "I have something for you" Aislinn says pulling his attention back to her as she reaches up to her hair and undoes the purple ribbon holding it together. Her hair falls down over her shoulder and frames her face almost perfectly, she slides it around his leather belt and double knots the material to it "for luck" she says smiling up at him. Mordred smiles back at her as she slides down from the bar landing on her "I gladly accept your token of good fortune m'lady" he grabs her hand and kisses it. "Stop it" she whispers "people are staring."

Mordred smiles against her hand and looks up at her "let them stare" he says straightening up "they are just jealous because I have you and they don't" Aislinn purses her lips and rolls her eyes. "That was really cheesy" she laughs neither of them letting go of each other's hand "I specialize in cheesy" he jokes "I noticed" she says pulling her hand out of his when another knight – one who is not from Camelot walks by.  
"Where is he from?" Aislinn asks looking over the knight who is clad in yellow with a shield occupied by three intertwined green snakes bearing their fangs. "Oh him" Mordred says turning his concentration to the knight who gives Mordred a nod "he's from the Western Isles." Aislinn nods looking back at Mordred "I better get going" she says walking away from him when he realizes there was something he wanted from her "Aislinn" he calls and she turns back towards him. "Is it too much to ask for a kiss?" he asks and Aislinn scoffs "how much do you want from me?" she asks chuckling.

"You know, for luck" he says shrugging and Aislinn smacks her lips crossing her arms over her midsection "I'll make you a deal" she begins "if you win I'll give you a kiss" she tries to bargain with him. "What I have to win the entire tournament to get a kiss from you?" he asks leaning back against the fence "no, win a match and I'll give you a kiss" she says simply. "What do I get if I win the entire tournament?" Mordred asks raising his eyebrow and in retaliation Aislinn laughs "Mordred" she says "yeah?" he asks "don't push your luck."


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter thirteen.**

Mordred was quite surprised when he had managed to knock one of Caerleon's knights, actually quite and surprised weren't exactly the right words to describe what he felt but then again there were none so fitting. The cheering of the crowd when he had one, the smile on Arthur's face and spotting Aislinn's face again in the crowd made him feel a wave of self worth he hadn't felt in a long time. Aislinn had assured him that he could do it but he was certain he would probably fail, Mordred wasn't the best knight but he tried and maybe that is what got him through – persistence.  
Once in his tent he pulls off his helmet throwing it on the ground and slumping back in a chair sweat rolling down his face. "Mordred!" he hears someone exclaim but when he looks up his heart drops because it isn't the person he is expecting, it isn't the person he wants to see. Leon ducks in through the tent door followed closely by Elyan and Percival "hey" he says whipping the sweat off his forehead "you did really well" Leon tells him coming to a stop a few feet in front of him. "Thank you" Mordred says smiling a little before he sits forward and lets out an exhausted sigh "most tiring thing you've ever done Mordred?" Elyan asks leaning up against one of the poles of the tent.

"Something like that" he chuckles "which one of you are up next?" Mordred asks leaning back in his chair trying to get comfortable "I am" Percival says placing his hand on his hip. "SirOliver of Mercia" he says simply "not too much of a competition if you ask me" Percival says chuckling "you're into the second round" Leon says smiling a little at Percival's comment. Mordred runs his hand through his hair and breathes a sigh of disbelief "I know, didn't think I'd make it" he tells them honestly "neither did I" Elyan jokes.

Mordred smirks at Elyan "I am glad to see you have such faith in me" he says as Elyan returns the smirk. "He didn't, but someone else did" Percival says pointing to the purple material attached to Mordred's belt Mordred blushes a little then clears his throat. "Oh, wonder who gave him that?" Leon asks but knows the answer Mordred can tell by the look on his face "she wouldn't happen to have long red hair and green eyes would she?" Leon laughs and playfully hits Percival in the arm. Mordred's face reddens with colour but the colour disappears seconds later "would you be talking about Aislinn?" Elyan asks sarcastically.

"Yeah it's from Aislinn, it was a token of luck" Mordred says straightening up pushing back his feelings of embarrassment at his colleges taunt. "I'm sure it's a bit more than that" Elyan mumbles; a lot of people seemed to know about Mordred's feelings for Aislinn and her possible feelings for him although that he wasn't sure of. One minute they were friends the next they were courting and it was this constant confusion that annoyed Mordred. This going back and forth between friends and something more caused more trouble than he needed and he wanted to know what he meant to her even if he had to ask directly but there was that risk of it costing their friendship.

A risk he didn't want to take.

Despite the sun peaking through the clouds there is still hints of winter in the air and Aislinn is beginning to regret wearing a dress. She'd only continued wearing it because Mordred had said she looked nice, otherwise she's never have worn it. Aislinn leans towards Merlin "I'm going to run home and get a coat" she says and he nods as he watches Percival and another knight walk into the middle of the arena. Aislinn weaves in between the people seated on the stands getting displeased reactions from many spectators as she moves through the crowd focused on the knights. When she exits the stands she finds Leon leaning lazily against a wooden stand watching Percival and when Leon notices her he pushes himself off it.

"Oh hey Aislinn" he says smiling at her Aislinn smiles in return "hi" she says stopping a few steps away from him. "Forgive me if I am being intrusive" he begins "but where are you off to?" he asks shifting a little as he flick his cloak out. "I'm going home to get a coat, it's a bit to chilly for me" she tells him and he chuckles "you lived in the middle of nowhere for a majority of your life, how the hell did you get through winter?" he asks laughing a little. Aislinn shrugs "lots of fur" she tells him plainly and he laughs "well when I first saw you I am pretty sure you were fur clad" Leon says trying to conjure up what she looked like when they first met.

She nods a strand of her hair falling out of its braid "indeed I was but it was the middle of winter and I'm not too sure why all of you were running around in your normal get up" she says. Leon shrugs "fashion is everything for us" he jokes "from what I have seen it is" she says looking down the path "I better get going" she tells him and smiles at him again "I'll see you later".

Aislinn doesn't return to the tournament she stays at home until she knows she is needed by Guinevere to help set up for the feast for the first night of the competition. Normally and under different circumstances she may have headed back to watch the rest of the knights compete, but she was only there for Mordred and she was too tired to continue watching the line up of matches. For nights on end Aislinn had suffered nightmares, they would come and go but despite that it left her in a cold sweat after which sleep would not come.  
She sat up most nights until dawn came sifting through a few books she had managed to find in the market. They weren't entirely helpful or relevant to anything at all, but they kept her company and reminded her that if she fell asleep again nightmares would plague her. "So much for I'll be back" a voice cuts through her thoughts and she looks up from the book she is currently sifting through to see Merlin leaning against the far wall. "I didn't say when" Aislinn replies turning another page and continues her study of mugwort.

Merlin smirks and pushes himself off the wall and takes a seat across from her at the table "Yvonne talking you to death?" she asks not bothering to look up from the page. "Yeah, it should be brought in as a new punishment" he says chuckling "death by boring conversations with Yvonne" Aislinn looks up from the book "I think I'd rather have my limbs pulled off by horses." Merlin laughs and Aislinn yawns "tired?" he asks Aislinn nods muffling a yawn with the palm of her hand "only a bit more than a lot, I haven't had much sleep lately" she tells him.

"Oh, why's that?" he asks sitting forward cupping his hands "nightmares" she tells him closing her book with a loud thud when the pages meet. "Why didn't you tell me?" Merlin asks his tone clearly displaying his concern "there is nothing you can do, Merlin" she says tapping her finger on the book. "I can make you up a tonic" he says "well I can get Gaius to" Aislinn shakes her head in refusal "no, don't worry about it it's probably just a one off thing" she says resting her head against her hand. "Oh a one off thing that keeps happening more than once?" he asks and Aislinn smiles "yeah, something like that I guess."

Merlin looks at her "what's happening in your dreams?" he asks. Aislinn shakes her head "nothing important, don't worry" she says dismissing his question "Aislinn" Merlin cautions "you're my friend, therefore it is important." Aislinn smiles at Merlin's kindness "I didn't realize you held me in such high regards" she says looking up from the book's cover. Merlin smirks "I trust you, you're a loyal friend" he says and Aislinn laughs "I've only ever had one friend" she says slowly "well now you have two" he says merrily "now what about your dreams?" he asks again.  
Aislinn goes to tell him not to worry about it but she chooses against it. "There are some dreams that feel so real I can't tell whether I'm awake or not" she tells him "I can feel rope around my neck and-" Merlin raises his hand silencing her. "That's enough" he says "you wanted a description" Aislinn says flipping open her book again "yeah but not..not that detailed" Merlin says. Silence falls between the pair as Aislinn begins to pick up where she left off "are you looking forward to the feast tonight?" Merlin asks breaking the silence and Aislinn scoffs "just like I look forward to mucking out the stables."

"At least I will have you there" she says smiling up at him "you'll also have Mordred" Merlin says "Merlin, it's a knight's ceremony, we...if you haven't figured it out already are servants and we are there - to serve" she informs him. "I don't think that will stop the both of you" he laughs and Aislinn bites her lip "thank you for your vote of confidence, Merlin it's greatly appreciated" she says sarcastically. Merlin chuckles and leans back against the chair "do I sense sarcasm?" he asks fully knowing that it was indeed sarcasm "oh, no not at all" Aislinn says smirking. "Good" Merlin laughs and gets up from his seat "well it's been a pleasure chatting but I really must get going" he says "Arthur might be missing me too much."

Aislinn laughs "oh, I am sure he does" she says "I will see you later".

Aislinn finishes pouring the Queen a goblet of wine and takes a few steps backwards clearing herself of the table and waits until she is called upon again. Just like the last feast she attended the room is a blaze with light from surrounding candles and the table is adorned with various arrangements and dishes of food. Mordred is seated in between Gwaine and a knight from the Western Isles who Aislinn only recognizes because he fought in the match before Mordred but his name escaped her. The knight next to Mordred catches Aislinn's eye and he smiles at her to which she gives a faint smile.

"Who is that?" SirEsras asks Leon as he takes a sip of his goblet eyeing off Aislinn who is pouring SirCarrick another drink. Leon looks around wondering who he is referring to "that red head over by SirCarrick" Esras says nodding towards her, Leon's eyes land on Aislinn, the red head in question. "Oh.." he trails off sounding somewhat disillusioned "that's Aislinn" Mordred who is sitting a few seats away hears her name and listens in "she is very beautiful" he comments still eying her. Despite the noise Mordred can hear Aislinn's laugh from across the room "she is also Mordred's" Leon says and Mordred can't help smile to himself when he hears that.

"What as in SirMordred? That young kid? I highly doubt that he could land her" SirEsras says laughing in disbelief looking at Mordred then at Aislinn who has returned to standing next to Merlin. "Well they aren't together but..they might as well be" Leon says and Esras shoots Mordred a disapproving look "what do you mean by that?" he asks turning back towards his company "nothing in particular" Leon shrugs wishing to change to topic.

Aislinn again notices the knight from the Western Isles eying her as he talks to Leon and she smiles a little not wishing to be rude towards him. Merlin nudges her a little bit "I think he likes you" he whispers teasingly and Aislinn laughs nervously. "Whatever gives you that idea?" she asks turning her attention to Merlin "he has been eying you since the start of the feast" he tells her. Aislinn rolls her eyes "can he find something else to eye?" she asks disturbed by Merlin's comment and he chuckles "go kiss Mordred" he suggests "that'll stop him" Aislinn punches Merlin in the arm.

"Despite you being the most powerful warlock of all time you're an ass " she growls making sure only he can hear her and Merlin chuckles in response "I can't be sweet and innocent all the time" he says looking at Arthur who is talking to some knight he has forgotten the name of.

"Could you y'know at least try?" she asks Merlin laughs at her "I tried once but it didn't really work" Gwaine catches Aislinn's attention and waves her over wanting her to refill his glass "duty calls" she says walking over towards him. Gwaine is sitting in between Mordred and SirGarvey of the kingdom of Caerleon "took your time Aislinn" Gwaine mocks as she pours him a drink "can't be in two places at once although people like to think we can be" Gwaine shakes his head and she smiles at Mordred. "Oh yeah by the way" he says "Mordred was explaining to us how much he loves you the other night when I thought of a brilliant nickname" Aislinn frowns at Mordred and then at Gwaine "why do I have a feeling this won't bode in my favour?" She asks setting the jug of wine down.

"I think you'll love it" Gwaine says as he looks at Sir Garvey who has taken interest in the conversation "doubt it" she says slightly unamused as she realizes Esras is still looking at her. "Do you like matchstick?" he asks resting his chin on his hand "not particularly" Aislinn says still unamused by Gwaine "you're a party pooper" he complains "Mordred you're girlfriend is no fun" Mordred shrugs "not my problem." The first thing Aislinn notices is that he didn't deny her being his girlfriend even thought they never touched on the subject of their relationship so that made her smile. "You're such a idiot sometimes" she says rolling her eyes at him "c'mon lighten up Lin" Gwaine teases and Aislinn narrows her eyes at him placing her hand on her hip.

"What..did you just call me?" she asks and the look on her face is one of annoyance.  
"Lin...I called you Lin" Gwaine repeats his last words to her, behind the arguing pair Mordred's smirking at Gwaine with a look that tells him he will regret it. "Call me Lin again and Arthur will be missing a knight capeesh?" she asks not really caring the knights answer "don't you like Lin?" Gwaine asks leaning on his elbow Aislinn's face softens a little and she falls silent for a few seconds preparing to give an answer when Esras butts into the conversation. "If the lady doesn't like it don't call her it" he says smiling at Aislinn who gives him a small smile and turns to Gwaine "see at least someone has some sense" she says and Gwaine looks past both Aislinn and Mordred to the knight he doesn't know. "I'm sorry but I don't believe that we have met" Gwaine says to him as the blonde knight looks from Aislinn to Gwaine.

The knight smiles "I'm SirEsras of the Western Isles" the man who now has a name in forms them. "Well SirEsras, thank you" Esras moves his brown eyes back to Aislinn "it's a pleasure to help a lovely lady" he says smiling at her again. Mordred freezes and his face drops Aislinn glances down at Mordred and takes in the expression on his face. "I can guarantee you I'm not as lovely as you would believe" Aislinn tells him rocking on her feet a little as she places her hand on the back of Mordred's chair "now, now Aislinn we mustn't tell lies" Mordred says looking up at her.

For a few seconds it was just Mordred and Aislinn in the room "practice what you preach" she says not taking her eyes off him "I'll be back" Mordred says getting up from his feet and walking over to Arthur then he whispers something in his ear and Mordred walks back towards Aislinn.  
Mordred takes the jug from Aislinn and places it on the table "what are you doing?" she asks frowning at him Mordred grabs her hand "would you do me the honour of having this dance?" he asks and the lines on her brow deepen "but no one is dancing" she says looking around at the party goers. Aislinn's eyes then land on Arthur is leading Guinevere out into the middle of the floor "there is now" Mordred chuckles she smiles at him "lead the way" she gestures and Gwaine whistles at both of them. Mordred rolls his eyes and leads Aislinn out to the floor not too far from the Queen and King.

"Do you know how to dance?" he asks whispering in her ear as he places his hand on her waist "does it look like I know how to dance?" she asks placing her hand on his shoulder. "Well I remember a certain red haired little girl that used to dance with her father" he says smacking his lips together Aislinn's heart stops when he mentions her father and there is a look of pain in her eyes "you remember that?" she asks and Mordred takes a step back causing her to step forward with him and he begins setting them in motion. "Yes, I do, I remember a lot of things" he says "things people don't expect me to remember" he tell her readjusting his hand on her waist "like what?" Aislinn asked intrigued by the man she is dancing with.

"Hm, okay.." he trails off into deep thought trying to think of something he can say "I remember there was a time that the lake had frozen over and you wanted to try and ice skate" Mordred chuckles at the memory "you fell into the snow trying to stop and you didn't move for about five minutes." Mordred shifts them around and steps forward causing her to step back "when you got up you were bleeding because you had broken your nose, your face and hair was covered in snow but I still thought you looked beautiful" Aislinn smiles and looks down at her feet, her cheeks flushing a bright red.

"I remember that, but I think I looked a bit horrid" she says smiling a little "I don't think that's possible with you" he says a smiles tugging at his lips when he causes Aislinn to blush again. "I don't understand why you don't have women running after you" she says following him forward as he steps backwards.

He chuckles his eyes lighting up a little "there is only one I take notice of" he says shrugging "but I don't really think she feels the same way about me" Aislinn knows he is talking about her. They had never addressed their relationship since he confessed to her that he loved her. "I believe she would be stupid not to" she begins, she had been thinking on this for the last few days on what he meant to her and what form their relationship would take. They had kissed...more than once, slept together - things that people who were 'just friends' didn't do "but I believe if you asked her what she thought she might surprise you."

Mordred purses his lips deciding how he should go about what he is about to ask her. He told her once before that he loved her, it had been easy then it had been just three words said at the wrong time. "Aislinn" he says nervous about being put on the spot like this "I-" he stutters then stops and she laughs "it's alright Mordred, I'm kidding" she says and he blushes. The continue dancing for a few minutes dancing in silence until Mordred wants to speak "why didn't you like Gwaine calling you Lin before?" he asks and the corner of her mouth twitches "my father used to call me Lin" she says her attention drifting to their feet again.

"Oh, Aislinn I'm sorry" he says squeezing her hand and she gives a quick smile "it's fine, it isn't your fault – it isn't anyone's fault" she whispers "it's just one of those things that happen" she shrugs "no big deal". Aislinn may say it isn't a big deal but her eyes give away more than she does and he can see that the subject about her parents is killing her. "I should have remembered" he says hi expression turning to one of sorrow "I'm getting dizzy" she says in attempt to change the subject. "Yeah so am I" Mordred says Aislinn's attempt working "maybe we should stop" she suggests and mindlessly he answers "I believe we should" he says and they both come to a stop.

"It's been a pleasure m'lady" he says bowing and kissing her hand "we must do it some other time" he says smiling up at her. Mordred then leaves her in the middle of the floor until she decides to continue about her duties. When she walks up to Merlin he grins at her "someone's a bit red hot in here is it, Aislinn?" he asks, a grin on his face "Merlin, shut up" Aislinn says glaring at him but she ends up smiling.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter fourteen.**

It's well after midnight when Aislinn is relieved from her duties and Mordred decides to walk her home. The crescent moon is covered by a few clouds casting an eerie glow as they walk down the steps into the citadel, the air is crisp and there are subtle hint of the forth coming spring in the air. "You know sometimes I forget how much we have grown up" she says as their steps sync "and how sometimes we're forced to" she adds smiling to herself. Mordred looks at her "do you remember how on nights like this our parents would let us stay up and chart stars?" he asks casting his gaze up to the stars which glow and twinkle against the dark night sky.  
"I lost count of how many times we did that" she says reminiscently smiling at the memory of both their families sitting under the stars by the river "hey Lin look" he says softly and without thinking. Aislinn stops but doesn't pick up on the fact that Mordred just called her Lin, or maybe she did but she had chosen to ignore it either way it didn't matter all he wanted to do was show her something. Aislinn comes back to Mordred's side and glances up at the stars but can't see what he is referring to "it would help if I knew what I was looking at" she says glancing at him.

Mordred grabs her hand and fixes her index finger so it's pointing forward, he raises their hands so she is pointing upwards then positions her hand just under a constellation "can you see it?" he asks. She squints tracing imaginary lines between some stars until they join up "the scorpion" she says when she realizes what it is "if I remember correctly that was the first pattern my father ever showed me." Mordred lowers her hand back to their sides but doesn't make a notion to let go of it "Aislinn, I'm sorry" he says and in the moonlight he can see her smile "it's alright, it's just hard the anniversary of their death is coming up and I always get upset around then."

"I know how it feels" he says placing an arm around her "we should do that again sometime" Aislinn says some joy returning to her voice as Mordred begins to continue them on down the path. "If you like, there are a lot of this we still have to do" he says and he feels her arm snake around his waist "I'm looking forward to it" she tells him resting her heard on his shoulder. They continue walking in silence for another minute or so until Mordred reaches her front door and opens it for her "ladies first" he says laughing and she bows at him walking through her front door.

Aislinn goes and lights the candles around the main room engulfing the darkness until only shadows dance around the outskirts of the walls. Mordred seats himself at her table and picks up the book she left there "one thousand herbs and their uses" he says pursing his lips "surely Aislinn you don't need that." Aislinn laughs seating herself across from him "only a bit of light reading" she says smiling at him as she unravels her braid shaking her hair loose. "So Merlin told me something interesting" Mordred says his voice almost void of emotion "oh yeah?" she questions taking her book from him "yeah, Aislinn why didn't you tell me about the nightmares?" he asks.  
She groans running her hand through her hair letting a few red strands fall onto the table "it isn't that important" she says not wishing for him to delve any further but Mordred does to her despair. "Aislinn it does, if you're not sleeping you're going to become ill" he says sitting forward taking her hand "you know you can tell me anything" she smiles a little at him but avoids his gaze. "I know you don't like talking about your emotions or anything about you really" he says chuckling "and you don't have to but I'd like to know" Aislinn sighs trying to think of the right way to form her sentences but nothing is coming to her.

"They are just so real, I can feel everything and sometimes I am sleeping and I can feel rope around my neck and dried blood" she says her voice dropping "it's like I'm back there and I can hear Morgana's laugh" the expression on her face is one he's never seen before. Mordred swallows "I'm sorry" he says and it's all he can think of to say "don't feel sorry, I'd just love some sleep" she says chuckling, Mordred gets up from his seat forcing her to her feet as he goes. "Sleep sounds brilliant" he says spinning her under his arm as he leads her towards her bed in the deep recesses of his mind; a place where he dare not go he might have other intentions but now they are not relevant.

Aislinn smiles and he's quite sure he has never seen her look more beautiful but every time he sees her she proves him wrong. "Go get changed, I'll put the candles out" he says letting go of her and as she disappears into her room. When he comes back she is changed into her night gown brushing her hair and just like he knew she proved him wrong again. Just like the time he woke up next to her seeing her in her night gown felt like he was breaking some sort of law or a sacred bond. "What?" she asks shuffling on her feet before him and he has to remember how to breathe again "huh? Oh, nothing" he says smiling exhaling.  
Mordred undoes the straps on his armour and places them in the corner of a room then pulls his chainmail over his head and places it with his armour his red undershirt joining them a few seconds later along with his boots. Aislinn is curled up on her bed knees bowed up against her chest watching him "never knew it was this easy to get you in bed" she laughs. Mordred looks at her for a moment before he gives her one of his smirks "sorry, I'm just too tired for this" Aislinn smiles and falls back onto her pillow "yeah you're not sorry are you?" he asks seating himself down and leaning on his elbow.

Aislinn stretches a little "no you're right, I'm not" she says yawning before she slides under the covers "are you sure you want to stay here tonight?" she asks him as he joins her under the bed sheets. "Well I'm not walking back to the castle" he says "it's too far" he tells her resting his cheek against his hand "but yet you walked here" she comments looking up at him "yeah but I had a purpose" Mordred chuckles. Aislinn rolls her eyes "oh yeah, by the way where is my kiss?" he asks his face remaining neutral through the entire sentence.

"You can't just-"  
"I won didn't I?" he questions but needs no answers "and I remember a certain red haired woman who said that if I won a match she would kiss me and if I won more than one-" Aislinn throws her hands up silencing him. Mordred ignores her and presses on "and if I won more than one.." he begins again but she cuts him off again. "I didn't say anything about winning more than one and with the way you're going you'll get absolutely none" she hisses rolling over to face away from him "Aislinn" he pleads inching towards her placing his arm around her. "Mordred" she says mocking his appeal to her trying not to laugh.

"Come on, just one" he laughs moving his hand down to her waist beginning to tickle her. Aislinn squeals withering around under him "Mordred!" she yelps trying to push his hands away from her but he doesn't yield to her plea "sto-" she gasps "stop it! Mordred!" she shrieks flinging her feet around. Aislinn brushes some hair back from her face once he stops tickling her "do that again and you'll die" she breathes taking hold of his hand to make sure he doesn't do it again. "Give me my kiss" he orders smiling a little "if I do will you stop tickling me?" she asks he remains silent for a few moments his expression one of deep thought.  
"Alright" he whispers lowering his face towards hers. Mordred's lips skim over hers before he presses down against her own, Aislinn places her hand against his chest slightly gripping onto his shirt. She feels his tongue glide over her bottom lip and she shivers a little Mordred moves his hand down to her waist. He is the first to pull away "so how many times have you threatened to kill me?" he asks breathlessly Aislinn giggles "this year or this week?" Mordred scoffs and settles down "just shut up and go to sleep" he commands.

It feels like it's only been five minutes since he closed his eyes and it feels like he has only been asleep five minutes when he's woken by Aislinn's leg ramming into his ribs. Momentarily he's winded and confused as to why she would kick him until he hears her whimpering, her leg flings out again hitting him. He jumps up from the bed grabbing one of the lit candles racing back to her bedside "Aislinn" he whispers shaking her but she doesn't answer him. Mordred places the candle on the table and shakes her again but just like the first time she in unresponsive "Aislinn!" he says louder this time and she jolts, flinging her hand out "let me go!" she screams.  
Aislinn's eyes fling open her features shrouded in confusion and her eyes look watery against the soft candlelight "wh..Mord-" she says exhaling as her eyes dart around and it's clear to him she has forgotten where she is. "What...what happened" she asks gripping his arms pulling herself into a kneeling position "you were having a nightmare" he says sympathetically brushing her hair back off her face. The confusion on her face disappears and her face turns blank, she doesn't answer him all she does is remain silent her eyes avoiding his own.

Mordred moves his hand slowly from her face instead taking her hand waiting for her to speak but when she doesn't he speaks for her "you need to get some rest" he tells her observing her for a moment. "Usually when I have a nightmare I can't get back to sleep" Aislinn whispers pulling her hand out of his grasp; for some reason there is this immense shame that's hanging over her. Something like this shouldn't be happening, to her or to anyone, this was a sign of weakness – a sign she wasn't strong enough. Mordred moves back onto the bed repositioning the pillow "come 'ere" he says holding his arms open waiting for her to move.

Almost reluctantly she moves towards him when she is close enough he wraps her arms around her waist pulling her in closer. Although he can't see her face he can guess what expression is on her face, possibly the same one she had on it a few seconds ago one of emptiness, a hollow expression. He hadn't seen that look on her face for many years, it was the same one he had seen when they were younger, when her parents had been killed. For some reason all the pain he had felt for her then comes flooding back upon him like a tidal wave. He had watched her – a girl of only eight grieve over the loss of her family, he had seen her break down midsentence in tears and he had seen her not eat for weeks.

It was the same feeling he had now that he had felt then. Mordred rests his face against her back the rivets of her spine resting against his nose changing the pressure with each breath. Aislinn shifts a little and Mordred lifts his head up hesitating for a moment before he brushes her hair back behind her ear running his finger down the skin on her neck. She moves her head so she can see him, the same look still plastered on her face "what are you doing?" she asks her eyes darting over what she can see of him. "I don't know" he says running his finger back up her neck admiring the colour and the freckles on her skin.  
"You have beautiful skin" he says glancing up at her and he can see the start of a smile starting to form on her lips but it doesn't go further than that. "Just another thing to add to the list of beautiful things about you" he whispers kissing the same spot on her neck where his finger had been moments ago. "I think you're blind" she says her voice strained "no, my vision is perfectly fine" he tells her kissing her neck again. All he wants to do is comfort her and drown out his confusion because he doesn't know what's wrong but all he can think of doing is kissing her and it's all he wants to do.

She goes to say something but is distracted by his lips against her neck "I doubt it" she mutters closing her eyes allowing him to pay attention to her neck. "mhh hmm" Mordred mumbles moving his lips up over her jaw bringing himself onto his knees so he can kiss her better. He meant what he said; he always meant it when he called her beautiful because that's what she was beautiful. She was like the first flower in spring or the first star of the night; he could compare her to a lot of things a sunrise, a sunset the list was endless. He brings his lips to hers straightening himself up against her running his hand down her neck continuing until his hand rests at her side.

When he feels her hand against his at her waist his heart stops and he is scared she will push him away but he honestly wouldn't blame her if she did. Aislinn was distressed and having Mordred kissing her probably wasn't the best idea but when she didn't push him away he calmed down a little. Despite that he was still as nervous as all hell and if he didn't control his movement's he'd be shaking, she always turned him into a nervous stuttering child again. Aislinn's hand moves from his and runs up his abdomen to the middle of his chest where she pulls on his shirt pulling away for a moments breath.

"You can push me away if you like" he whispers placing her hand on her cheek before he brushes his hand across her jaw through her hair "why would I do that?" she asks gently placing her lips back his own. Aislinn chews on his bottom lip before she drags her lips down across his jaw and to his neck. Her lips against his skin feel like cotton tickling the skin as she plants kisses in a wet line, moments later he feels an unexpected pierce in his skin and he lets out a small gasp. It takes him a few seconds to realize that she bit him but he didn't expect to like being bitten so much and she must read his reaction because she bites down on his neck again.  
Mordred tangles his fingers in her hair as she drags her teeth down the rest of his neck, leaving red marks stopping above his collar bone. His breathing has become heavy, dazed by her and her touch. Mordred didn't know that her touch was able to do this to him, to drive him wild with ecstasy and longing. Aislinn's hand travels up under his shirt stopping at his chest; he grabs her thighs pulling her on top of him and as he does so finds her lips again. She digs her nails into his chest pushing herself against him, Mordred runs his lip over her bottom lip before forcing them apart with his tongue.

She grabs his shirt and slides it up over his head, separating them momentarily before it slides off the bed and onto the floor. He's warm, his entire body a warm numbness and can feel himself beginning to sweat. "You still wear it" Aislinn says running her hand over his collar bones down the silver chain of his necklace, he glances down only able to see the onyx stone against his skin. "Yeah, I always wear it" he says smiling "I told you that once before" Aislinn smiles letting her fingers linger over the metal "that's right, but I don't listen to you." He chuckles grabbing her hand and kissing it.

"Gee, thanks" he whispers causing her to laugh a little "you're welcome" she remarks kissing him once more before he runs his hand down her spine. Mordred chooses to even the playing field pulling her night gown off her almost ferociously but he can't stop himself. Unlike him, she's cold – the exact opposite and despite how heated he feels she is like ice, or something close to it and when he touches her he's somewhat convinced she will melt. "You're so cold" he whispers gradually sliding his fingers over her arm, goose bumps following seconds later "I'm always cold" she admits watching his fingers trail over her skin before she grabs them and kisses his palm.  
For a few moments he looks over her and the shadows dancing across it, the freckles spotted across her face and the rest of her body and now, with what she has shown him beautiful is an understatement.


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: So I was a bit concerned about detailing Mordred and Aislinn's personal lives. I've never written an intimate scene before so here you go. And I am so sorry about my lack of updating, I have exams coming up and so many tests it isn't funny. I'm sorry, I love you all!**

***

**Chapter fifteen. **

She never thought it possible of them. Both naked, her legs wrapped around his waist, both of them fighting for dominance over the other. It wasn't an easy fight, one part of her wanted to dominate him, to show him who's boss. The other part, however wanted to be dominated – she wanted to give into her underlying feminine need of lust and greed. That part that craved a man's touch, _his_ touch, the part that craved his sweaty body caressing hers it was hard getting the upper hand on Mordred. He was stronger than her and he had the advantage over her especially in the position he had her in, she was pinned down under him his lips dancing over her skin and his hips sliding against her own.

His scent was something all together it was something she couldn't pick up, a subtle hint of pine, what she is pretty sure is grass and ale, it began her thinking of where he had been to pick up that complexity – well she knew where he got the ale from. His aroma was making her as lightheaded as his touch was making her, Aislinn wondered if she was still cold she couldn't be, she didn't feel it she felt as if she got any hotter her organs would melt.  
"Mordred" she breathes pulling his hair as he kisses back up her body stopping at his neck "yeah?" he mutters sucking at a spot on her neck her back arching a little. She doesn't know why she called his name, maybe it was the bliss running through her body or the things he was doing to her. Aislinn wanted to be selfish, she wanted to tell him exactly what she wanted and she wanted to tell him that she wanted him, that she wanted all of him. Aislinn wraps her arms around his neck and pushes him backwards until she is straddling him "I love you" she whispers running her hand over his neck, caressing his shoulders.

Aislinn doesn't know whether she should have said that now or whether or not she could have timed it better but it was all she could think of saying. Mordred pulls away allowing her to admire his collar bones she can tell by his hesitation that she definitely could have timed it better. "I know" he replies tilting her chin up so she is looking at him "every time I think you can't get any more beautiful you prove me wrong" he says kissing her lightly trying to steady his breathing. Her heart stops taking in what he's just told her "what we're doing is wrong" she whispers clasping his neck with her hand.

"Who decides what's right and wrong?" he asks laying her gently on her back moving his lips down to her breasts. Aislinn goes to say something but pauses not knowing the right answer "god" she says feeling his fingers caress her nipples. "Do you really believe that?" he asks tugging on her nipples which he now has between his fingers, despite her enjoying his touch her mind is focused on his questions.

Did she believe in god?  
Who decided what was right and wrong in the world?

"What other choice do we have?" she whispers stifling a gasp as he moves his mouth to her breast and bites down. Under his lips her body jolts, he wants to distract her from her thoughts; he flicks her nipple with his tongue, his other hand playing with her other breast. Mordred makes no attempt to answer her, he continues to play with her, he is enjoying it way too much to care about whether this was right or wrong. She seems to get the fact he doesn't want to talk about it but she doesn't care, he bites down on her nipple against and she jolts "Mordred" she breaths pressing her nose against his head.  
When she said his name he felt some sort of accomplishment but he wants her to say it again, he voice plays over again in his head, her gasp and the spasms of her body. Mordred moves his mouth down from her breast and kisses down her stomach knowing that her stomach is sensitive and to be a bastard he bites her. Aislinn gasps her nails digging into his arm before she runs her hand down his back. "You didn't answer my question" she mumbles pulling his attention back to the question she posed a few minutes before. He stops looking up at her for a moment "how about you deciding what is right for you?" he asks kissing her stomach again.

"Makes sense" she mumbles resisting the urge to tell him to hurry up and have her, the amount of time he was taking was irritating her. Mordred moves back up to her neck and plants a kiss on one of the freckles "so what is right for you?" he asks nipping her neck and Aislinn swallows. "This" she whispers "this is right" she bites his ear "I want you, even if it's wrong. Even if this whole damn thing we've got going on is wrong and terrible" she pauses returning the favour at his neck "I want you, that's all I want."

***

Light streams in through the crack in the curtain's disrupting the darkness the engulfed the room, travelling across the floor and onto the bed disrupting his dream. Mordred's eyelids twitch disturbed by the light intruding where it shouldn't be, he opens his eyes losing the battle between sleep and the morning. For a few seconds he doesn't know where he is but when he sees Aislinn's head buried in his chest he remembers where he is and why he is there. He glances around observing the sheets that they are both tangled in which contain wet patches and small spots of blood.  
He's tempted to wake her but decided against the action fearing that she will freak out on him and disrupt the peace. His gaze wonders to his arms with red marks trailing down over his muscles stopping at various lengths _"nail marks"_ he thinks smirking to himself but what makes it even better is that they are hers. Despite his love for her deep down inside him there is a sense of regret, no matter how much he wanted her he had no right to take her innocence. That privilege was meant for her husband and not him. But now that he the thought had crossed his mind he can't bear the thought of another man having her – a man that wasn't him.

Mordred lifts her off him, gently placing her head on the pillow attempting not to wake her. He needed to head back up to the palace to get ready for the second round of the tournament, he didn't want to leave but he had to ,if he had a say he would stay in bed with her all day. He knew that it wasn't much to leave a note on her bedside table, especially after the nights events but he doesn't want to wake her mainly because she looks so peaceful but also because he doesn't know what to say to her.

What would he say to her when they did see each other again?  
What would happen? He had crossed that boundary between being her best friend and being her lover, actually he had crossed that boundary awhile ago but this was on a whole different level. But right now he didn't feel like facing that.

To say she had been a bit devastated when she woke up and Mordred not being there was an understatement. The only evidence of Mordred every being there was the confirmation on her body and the small note he had left on her bedside table. She had sat there for awhile, longer than she should have wondering about what their next move was. Aislinn knew she couldn't go back and going forward could make thinks more awkward than what their next meeting would be, she didn't regret it, not in the slightest but something inside her wished it had been under better circumstances.

All this is circling around in her mind, consuming her, worrying her so much that she doesn't acknowledge Guinevere wishing her a good morning. "Aislinn" Guinevere says clicking her fingers in front of her face causing Aislinn to jump slightly "huh, oh what?" she says her mind still wandering somewhere else. "Someone is somewhere else" Arthur teases smiling at her as he sits down, Aislinn gives a small smile repositioning a strand of hair to cover her neck. The queen rolls her eyes at her husband "I said good morning" she repeats and smiles at her servant "good morning m'lady" Aislinn says giving her the same small smile she gave Arthur only moments ago.

Time seems to go faster than it normally does and within what seems like seconds Arthur and Merlin have disappeared leaving Guinevere and Aislinn alone. "Aislinn take a seat" Guinevere instructs motioning to the chair where Arthur sat not too long ago "are you sure?" she asks glancing at the seat. Gwen nods "I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want you to" she says placidly and Aislinn complies with Guinevere's request, she isn't even seated properly and Guinevere is asking her a question. "What's wrong, Aislinn?" She asks leaning forward "something is wrong" she says. Aislinn swallows, a little uncomfortable with the Queen's prodding into her personal life, a place where she wasn't meant to tread.  
How could she tell her what happened? It was improper conduct, Aislinn was a servant and Mordred was a knight. Things like that weren't meant to happen, plain and simple. "I am just tired" Aislinn says avoiding Gwen's gaze but the queen must know she is lying because she scoffs "that doesn't look like I am just tired" Guinevere says pointing to the bruises on her neck. Aislinn's hand flies to her neck covering the bruise that must be visible, her cheeks flushing a bright red "I-I" she stutters failing to form words.

"It's okay" Guinevere laughs "I was only asking as a friend not at the queen" Aislinn smiles at her calming down a little. "So what was it like?" Guinevere asks combing her hand through her hair resting her hand against her cheek, Aislinn doesn't answer for a few seconds trying to find a word to sum it up. "Satisfying" she says after awhile "but I never really thought about it, it just happened" she pauses "I mean doing something like that" she bites her lip but her happiness fades and she burries her face in her hands. "Mordred probably hates me" she mumbles, annoyed with herself "I wouldn't blame him, not in the slightest."

For the first half of the day all he can think about is her, she is consuming his every thought but he can't go see her because she probably didn't want to see him. For some reason he doesn't know why he is thinking she would feel like that he can still feel the pressure of her nails digging into his back and it's driving him insane. His mind everywhere else but on where it is meant to be, observing his next opponent whom happens to be none other than Sir Esras of the Western Isles.

"You're Sir Mordred, aren't you?" someone asks pulling him from his thoughts.  
"Yeah" Mordred says his eyes falling on SirEsras who suddenly appeared in front of him "not much of a competition I see" Esras say critically and Mordred frowns at him. "Did you come here to create a conversation or did you come here to throw around insults?" Mordred asks not fazed by his clear intentions "I am curious, Mordred" Esras says. Mordred brushes a lash from under his eye "about what?" he asks silently wishing he would leave him alone and return only for their fight in the tournament.

"About how you can get a woman like Aislinn" he says Mordred purses his lips angry at the fact that Esras would speak of her almost like a trophy. "You speak of Aislinn like a prize to be won" Mordred says straightening up, Esras smirks "that isn't my intention" he says his smirk fading. "Then what is?" Mordred asks taking a step toward him Esras smirks "I'm a hunter, I hunt things, things that I want" he says resting his hand on his sword. Anger spew's up in him and it's only the knights code he sword to uphold keeping him from snapping his neck, how could a man sit there and talk of a woman as if she was a piece of meat but more importantly how could he talk about Aislinn like that.

He grits his teeth "you ever speak of her like that again and you'll regret it, I don't care who you are" he threatens Esras again smirks and to Mordred it's all he can seem to do. He wants to kills him, how dare he talk about her like that and how dare he come say that to him but clearly all the knight intended to do was rile him up and what better way to do it than insult Aislinn? "What did he want?" Elyan asks coming up beside him Mordred exhales still glaring at him as he strolls off "he...ugh" Mordred groans running his hand over his face "would anybody care if he went missing?" he asks.

Elyan smirks "I highly doubt it, I was talking to another knight that serves with him, SirDonovan" Elyan begins "Donovan says he is insufferable and extremely stuck up" Mordred scoffs "I think I found that out for myself." Elyan chuckles crossing his arms "he also seems to have a talent for getting under your skin" he comments looking over Mordred's expression which has returned to normal but he is still tense. "That obvious?" he asks leaning back against the pole Elyan scoffs and places his arm around Mordred shoulder "don't worry mate, he will get what's coming to him after all you're fighting him next."

"Aislinn, pst Aislinn" Gwaine calls from the side of the stands where he is lounging around with Percival Aislinn glances over at him but doesn't acknowledge him so he is forced to use other means of getting her to come over to him. "OiLin!"Gwaine calls making ready to run just in case she comes after him "What do you want?" she asks shouting over the people who are consumed in their own conversations. "Come here" Gwaine a request waving her over, reluctantly Aislinn squeezes her way through the crowd over to the two knights. "This better be good" she hisses leaning against the wood in front of the men "oh it is" Gwaine says flicking his hair out of his face.

"How would you like the chance to earn fifteen gold coins?" Percival asks holding up a small brown pouch "that isn't much" Aislinn remarks screwing her nose up a little "here mate, let me do it" Gwaine says placing a hand on Percival's chest. "Would you be interested in making a little investment?" he asks smiling at her "no, not particularly" she says unamused "tough crowd" Gwaine mumbles and Percival laughs. "I know what you're doing Gwaine" she laughs "I don't like gambling" Percival grabs Gwaine's shoulder and pulls him back so he can step forward "come on Aislinn the odds are good" he says.  
Aislinn raises her eyebrow "what are the odds?" she asks leaning on her hand "5 to 2" Gwaine says "Mordred wins over Esras, interested?" Aislinn glances up as the crowd begins to cheer and catches Mordred's eye as both him and Esras walk onto the pitch. She observes Mordred for a moment her eyes wandering down to his waist where he still has the purple piece of cloth attached to his belt "alright" she says diving into her pocket "sign me up." Gwaine and Percival smile at her "your contribution is noted and appreciated m'lady" Gwaine giggles and takes the coins she has presented to him.

He begins to walk off trailed by Percival "Gwaine" Aislinn calls and he spins around on his heal "if you cheat me you better watch it" she threatens and he bows a little "I would never cheat you, I'd have to start sleeping with one eye open" he jokes.

***

The look she gave him as he walked into the arena – he didn't know what to make of it and the fact Gwaine and Percival were standing there made it worse. They hadn't had a chance to speak but even as he walked off the pitch after having won his second round against the knight that irked him so much he wouldn't dare run up to her. It was for her he had given his all in that fight, it was for her he had almost killed Esras after the taunts he whispered while engaged in battle. He wondered if she would understand and if she would talk to him again, he wondered if she had actually meant it when she said that she loved him or whether or not it was just the joy of the moment.

He hoped not.  
He prayed not.

Mordred had timed it perfectly when she walked past grabbing her wrist and pulling her in between two of the columns that lined the hall. "What the fuck are you-" she says swinging around her hand balling into a fist stopping just before she hits him in the face. "You scared the crap out of me" Aislinn tells him, relaxing a little "what's up?" she asks removing his hand from around her wrist with great ease. "Look...Aislinn...about last night I'm-" he goes to say but she silences him by lifting her finger to his lips. "Stop Mordred" she says "no, let me speak" he says "I'm sorry, it shouldn't have happened" he doesn't know what he is saying or why those words are tumbling out of his mouth.

Her brow furrows "If I didn't know any better I would think you regretted it" he goes to counter her but the look on his face sets her off "you..you do don't you?" she asks a look of pain quickly crossing her features. Mordred sighs "Aislinn, I said nothing of the sort" she takes a small step but "but you thought it" she says something missing in her voice. Of course he had thought about it, what normal person wouldn't have? He'd thought about doing those sort of things to her but never acted on it but now that he had he felt awful especially under the pretences. Aislinn takes a deep breath hurt engulfing her features "stop putting words in my mouth, Aislinn" he snaps.  
Mordred's own anger is rising "I didn't say anything but with the way you're going you'll make me regret it" he hisses, Aislinn's face turns to stone and all emotion drains from her eyes. She nods and looks down at her feet, pain in her chest mounting "right, I see how it is" she mutters, looking over him with contempt before she turns and walks off before he can say anything.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter sixteen.**

He collapses back against the door of his room, the wood slightly irritating the back of his head. He regrets not chasing after her, telling her the truth about the fact that he didn't regret what happened between them he regretted the way it happened. The fact he had taken advantage of her like that and he had given int0 his deepest desires, he wasn't proud of it but somewhere along the line he kind of was. Mordred sighs again and brushes his hair back from his forehead letting his fringe rearrange itself settling on his forehead.  
Mordred pulls a long red strand of hair out from under his fingernail; it was obviously Aislinn's, most likely from when he had run his hands through her hair. As much as he tried to tell himself he had every cause to regret last night he knew he didn't and he had no reason to. He didn't regret the way his lips felt against hers or the way her skin felt under his fingertips, he didn't regret her sweet taste or the way her nails felt digging into his skin and he certainly didn't regret her small cries of pleasure as he tried his best to please her. What Mordred did regret however, was telling her that he did when it was the furthest thing from the truth.

Mordred releases the hold on the strand of hair and watches at it falls towards the floor until he can't see it anymore, with all their arguments she had always forgiven him and in turn he her. But this time would she forgive him?

***

It takes her longer to walk home than normal. She dawdles a bit, hoping he will come after her but slightly wanting her to have a reason to be mad at him. She also doesn't understand why she got so angry and why she just wanted to push him, she just got angry with him. Maybe it was because she was out of touch with herself, or maybe because in a few days it would be the eleventh anniversary of her parent's death.

Either way it wasn't an excuse.

She couldn't believe it had been eleven years, eleven years without her mother, eleven years without her father and eleven years without a real family – a proper blood family. The druids had treated her well and the druid priests and priestesses became some form of a replacement but it never filled the void. When she reaches the door of her house she hesitates, hand on the handle but doesn't open it or make any notion to do so. Instead she turns and keeps heading down the path, through the crowd towards the forest.

For a fair majority of the night he is expecting her to walk through the door of his chambers but as every hour passes his hopes dwindle, and once the last stroke of midnight rings out fades completely. As it got later in the night his thoughts begin to run deeper, taking more twists and turns. Even with Mordred wanting her to come back to him he has to fight his urges to go after her, she had to come and apologize this time. Not him. He sighs throwing himself on his bed; closing his eyes suddenly aware of how cold he has because but he can't be bothered moving so he just stays like that until sleep pulls him under.

***

Winter carried on a lot longer than it had done previous years, she couldn't remember a time where winter had run over the estimated time but whatever the reason she was thankful. Aislinn loved winter and it had been a long time since she had been ice skating, a few years actually. The last time she had broken her nose and the time before that Aislinn's father, Louarn had attempted to teach her to ice skate but she had given up because she couldn't do it perfectly.  
She smiles to herself as she shifts weight from her right foot to her left, pressing down on the ice to check if it was still stable once she is satisfied she pushes off, stumbling a little, catching herself on a nearby tree. Aislinn sighs, appreciative of the tree that was there for her to latch onto, it was cold and the bitter air was nipping at her arms and what skin was revealed of her legs. She pushes herself again beginning to move around although her footwear wasn't all that appropriate so it made things difficult but she persisted.

Aislinn is sliding around on the ice for about twenty minutes until she gets bored with it, she skates to the edge trying to stop herself but falls back into the snow grunting as the wind is blown out of her lungs. _"I can't believe I did that"_ she thinks closing her eyes blowing her hair from her face, the snow is numbing her skin and the melting snow wetting her clothing. Aislinn makes no notion to get up just lying there until she convinces herself to pull herself to her feet and convincing herself to walk back to her house.

Come to think of it she didn't know why she went out and decided to play around on the ice but whatever reason she was glad she went because it calmed her down. It didn't however make her want to go and apologize to him, she saw the need for it but to her she shouldn't be the one to apologize. The crowd in the streets have dwindled down to only a few people and the shop keepers clearing their wares ready to head home for another days work. "Aislinn!" she hears someone shouts and she swings around as Yvonne runs towards her.  
"What's up?" Aislinn asks as Yvonne stops in front of her her blonde hair a little out of place "I just thought I would come ask how you were" she says catching her breath tucking her hair behind her ear. Aislinn nods, suspicious of her intentions – Aislinn didn't particularly like Yvonne, she was annoying to her and was always up in her business wanting to know everything. "I'm alright" she says shrugging silently praying for her to leave Yvonne frowns "are you sure?" she asks and Aislinn nods not wishing to answer her.

"Yeah I am fine" she mumbles averting her gaze from Yvonne's and eying the ground "well it's been a great chat but I need to get going" she says smiling a little at her before heading in the direction of her home.

***

When Aislinn wakes up she is half expecting Mordred to be fast asleep next to her, just like the day before but unfortunately that is not the case and she knows why. Now she is regretting not apologizing to him and shoving words down his throat, he has always been there for her and now that he isn't there it's strange. She takes a while to get out of bed and head up to the palace to attend to the Queen, to get her ready for the last day or the tournament. Today the round before the semi finals, the semi finals and the final rounds would be fought but she had lost interest on reverted to her stance on why anyone would be entertained by a sport such as that.  
She however didn't really have a place to say because when she was younger she took joy in play fighting with the other children, sometimes she wondered how Iseldir and the other druid elders had put up with her. Aislinn wondered how her parents had put up with her as well, she had been a terrible, rebellious child, she loved adventure and getting into danger but couldn't get herself out of it.

"Your majesty?" Aislinn questions opening the door and glancing around the room trying to spot Guinevere "I'm over here" she calls from behind the screen "could you come here and do up my dress please?" Guinevere asks and Aislinn strolls over to the screen. Guinevere turns around two blue strands of silk trailing down her lower back waiting for her to do them up "of course m'lady" she says doing up the back of her dress in a matter of seconds. "All done" she tells her casting it off with a bow "thank you Aislinn" she says turning to smile at her before she walks out from behind the screen, Aislinn isn't too sure whether or not to ask Guinevere to take the a few days off to go and visit her parents graves. After all it was a day and a half's ride to the White Mountain's and back.

"Um..M'Lady?" Aislinn asks following the queen out into the living space of her quarters. Guinevere doesn't seem to hear her and keeps walking, looking among piles of parchment for something "are you looking for you council notes?" Aislinn asks taking a few steps until she isn't far from her. "Oh, yes" Gwen says and Aislinn turns on her heal walking over to the bedside table and she pulls out the queens notes "here they are" she tells her passing her the pile of notes. "Sometimes I don't know what I would do without you" she laughs which causes Aislinn to smile; at least she is making some one happy.  
"I've been meaning to ask you" she says addressing Guinevere who is scanning over her notes and quickly glances up at her "go head" Gwen says with a smile "I was, I was wondering if you would let me take the next few days off" she pauses "it's the anniversary of my parents...passing and I'd like to make a trip to their gravesite." Guinevere nods and places her papers down on the desk "of course, take as long as you need" she says giving her a comforting smile "where are their graves?" she asks leaning against the table.

Aislinn goes quiet for a few seconds "in the white mountains" she tells her "there is a small clearing, where the valley meets with a river running through it" Aislinn pauses "in the summer and spring it's teaming with life and it looks like you've stepped into a paining but in winter it's cold and frozen over." Her gaze travels to out the window where the sun is trying to break through the clouds trying to bring in the first changes of spring. "It sounds beautiful" Guinevere says the smile not leaving her face Aislinn smiles a little "thank you your highness" she says curtsying to the queen before she watches her leave for the council chambers.

Aislinn is walking down the hall carrying a vase full of flowers she has picked from the garden that Arthur requested be left for his wife. Peonies mainly - the queen of flowers with an assortment of pinks, purples and reds a beautiful arrangement and one she hope would please the queen. No one but a few servants cleaning the glass of the windows are occupying the halls as she veers around one of the corners suddenly finding herself off her feet on the ground the sound of the glass vase smashing against the floor. "Ais-" she hears a familiar voice say and she looks up, Mordred standing above her with a look of confusion on his face.  
She sighs looking around at the shattered vase and the water pooling up on the stone floor "well this is turning out to be a brilliant day" she sighs pulling herself to her knees beginning to collect the glass in her hand. Mordred kneels next to her taking the peonies up in a swift motion "I got these for you" he smiles sheepishly, not really knowing what to do. Aislinn smiles a little and takes them from him "thanks" she says looking over him for s few seconds before looking away "well as much of a lovely floor rug you would make I don't believe the floor is a place for a woman" Mordred says standing up and holding out his hand to her.

Mordred, although she keeps him waiting doesn't move his hand away. Aislinn after lengthy decision takes his offer and he pulls her to her feet "thank you" she says remembering the glass in her hand "I'm sorry about that" he says running his hand through his hair. "It's alright" she tells him, gaze drifting down to her feet "I'll find another vase, no big deal" Aislinn shrugs wondering whether or not she should apologize to him and they should start both acting like civil adults. Mordred purses his lips nodding before he turns and begins to walk back the way he came "Mordred" she calls her voice strained.

He stops turning back to look at her "I'm really sorry about..about the other day" Aislinn pauses "I had no right to put those words in your mouth and I can understand if you don't want to talk to me again." Mordred's face remains impartial as he looks over her a long silence falling between the two until he speaks "it's okay, I said a few things I should not have said myself" he admits rocking on his feet a little. "I shouldn't have said I regretted what happened because..I don't, I was just – confused about what the next step was" he says eyes landing on her face, Aislinn takes a deep breath "it was however, mostly my fault and there is no excuse for anything I said."  
Aislinn's hand tightens around the glass, the edges cutting into her palm but she doesn't mind "sometimes I wonder whether we are both adults" she adds a few seconds later and he smirks one of his cute lopsided smirks. "Making up for lost years" Mordred says his smirk fading "Mordred" she says, pressure loosening on the glass. He doesn't say anything but his eyes light up with response "I don't know if I should be asking you this" she trails off trying to think of how to ask him "I'm going to be making a trip to my parents graves and" Aislinn trails off again "I would like to know if you'd accompany me."

Mordred halts his breathing for a moment honoured that she would ask him to go with her "I'd love to go" he tells her "when do we leave?" he asks taking a few steps towards her. "The day after tomorrow" Aislinn says running her tongue over her top lip, her face solemn "I'll be ready" he says smiling at her Aislinn replies with a small smile but not much effort is put into it. Mordred takes another step towards her, not entirely certain he should do something like this lightly but hesitantly he kisses her softly on the cheek "I'll see you later" he says smiling at her again before he leaves her standing there.


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: I should clarify, Aislinn is older than Mordred by six months, her birthday being May 19****th**** and Mordred's being November 3****rd****. Yes and my total GoT reference, I'm so not sorry. Any who I am so sorry about my slow updates. Exams are coming up this week and I need to study.**

~Ryan.

***

**Chapter seventeen.**

"Ready to go?" Mordred asks as he reaches the bottom on the staircase out into the citadel. Aislinn is tightening the strap on her saddle before she looks up at him "yeah almost" she mumbles feeding it through the latch her voice low, she places her hand on the side of her horse. Mordred looks at her for a moment, sensing her sorrow before he places his hand on her shoulder caressing it with his thumb "whenever you're ready" he says staring at her. She sighs a little before positioning her hands and pulling herself up onto the horse "come on, I would like to at least be there tomorrow morning" she says flicking her hair over her shoulder.  
Mordred drags himself up onto his horse pulling his cloak out from under him so he doesn't sit on it. Today, if it is even possible Aislinn looks more pale than normal, all of the colour she had has drained from her face and her hair contrasts against her skin like when she is cold and there is no colour in her face. They reach the trail that leads into the forest, in the direction of the White Mountains and Aislinn begins to speed up a little. It's considerably warmer than the days past, it's meant to be spring but the reminders of winter still hangs around and so does the descending layers of snow.

He wouldn't dare admit that he is a little bit cold and that his face is freezing as the wind skims against his flesh. It's an hour of hard riding before he is tired of the silence and wants to try cheer her up "did you know that on my first ride with the knights Gwaine convinced me to ride backwards" he says glancing over at her. Aislinn looks at him for a moment "he what?" she asks looking over him "he convinced me to ride backwards on my saddle saying it was a tradition and every knight had to do it" she rolls her eyes.  
"I can't believe you were stupid enough to believe them" she scoffs and he smiles at her "hey, I was eager to please" he says not taking her eyes off her. Aislinn stars at him for a moment before the corners of her mouth begins to twitch and she begins to laugh – she was her gorgeous self again. "I remember once, I was in Caerleon – It was just after my eleventh birthday and Devon had convinced me to attempt to steal a cake from a bakers" she says "it's not really funny but it was nice to be able to make another person smile."

Mordred looks at her "you stole?" he asks and she glances away "Mordred I did a lot of things I'm not proud of, I did a lot of things I'm not proud of but they kept me and the people around me alive."

By the time the sun goes down they are around two hours out from the white mountains. Aislinn wanted to push on but Mordred had convinced her to stop for the night, she needed sleep and it was clear she hadn't slept in a while. Aislinn hands him a bowl and takes a seat around a foot from him "thank you" he says with a smile as he watches her "so what was this about you turning to a life of crime?" he asks. She smiles combing her spoon through her stew "I hate to disappoint you sir, but it isn't all that interesting" Aislinn tells him her smile fading.

"Mine isn't either" he admits "I spent some time in Camelote" he begins "A trader sold my father and I out to the king who caught my father...he sacrificed himself to save me." Mordred stares into the fire "Merlin, Arthur and Morgana got me out of Camelot and back to Iseldir, back to the druids" he pauses again "I then spent my time with them until our camp was attacked and just like you I was alone." Aislinn's heart skips a beat and for some reason she can't help feel responsible although she knows it wasn't her fault. "I began moving around until I ended up collecting slaves for money, I learnt a great deal, a great deal about what people are like and what the world was like."  
He smiles a little but his eyes don't share the joy he tries to fake in his smile "I believe if you told that story properly it would be more exciting than you believe" Aislinn says chewing on the end of her spoon. Mordred smirks "maybe, maybe not but I lived life day to day – I didn't really care where I went" he shrugs "now it's your turn princess" he says winking at her. Aislinn takes a deep breath trying to muster up some memory. How could you put eight years worth of experiences into a short explanation? An entire lifetime could be spent explaining everything she'd done and it wouldn't be enough.

"I spent a good couple of weeks wandering around, everything seemed different we had spent all our time in places like that and it was as if I'd forgotten everything" she says eying her bowl. "I ended up running into a group of smugglers, there was a woman...she patched up my leg" she trails off "I believe her name was Isolde" Aislinn bites her lip. "I spent some time with them until we got to the border of Caerleon and Camelot where I left them" she tells him "I made my living by stealing until I met Devon who offered me a place and for a kid who'd lost everything she knew it sounded great."

Aislinn stares off into the distance "they taught me everything I needed to know, they helped me to improve my hunting skills, my fighting skills and general life skills" she pauses and doesn't continue for a while. "As I got older – a lot older they began using me more, I killed people to get cargo, I escaped numerous brushes with the law, I used people to get what I wanted." she trails off trying to search for the right words "I became callous and bitter – a lot like Morgana" Aislinn's gaze then meets his "I don't think so" he says and from what she can see a tear rolls down his cheek.  
"I was, I regret a lot of things I've done Mordred, they aren't things I would ever tell my children" she says her voice cracking mid sentence Mordred pulls himself to his feet appearing in front of her seconds later. He holds his hand out to her and she stares at it for a moment before setting her bowl aside taking his hand. "You're not that person anymore but those things made you who you are now and I wouldn't have you any other way" he whispers kissing her on the tip of her nose. Aislinn scrunches up her nose smiles a little at him "you're crazy" she chuckles "you only just noticed?" he asks frowning at her.

She shakes her head "no, I had my suspicions for a long time but you just confirmed them" Mordred scowls at her before he cracks and laughs resting his forehead against her shoulder. "I have something for you" he mumbles moving his head so he can see her, Aislinn watches him as he walks over to his horse and pulls out a small box which he hands to her "happy birthday" he says with a smile. "You didn't have to get me anything and besides it isn't until tomorrow" she says observing the small box in her palm. Mordred shrugs and purses his lips "sorry, couldn't help myself I'm a compulsive shopper" he tells her looking quite pleased with himself.  
Aislinn glances up at him before opening the box, just like when he gave her the necklace there is purple cloth wrapped around the object but it's a darker purple. Carefully she takes the cloth from the box and removes it revealing a hand weaved bracelet out of different types of threads and a smile crosses her lips. "My mother used to make these" she says softly observing the bracelet and Mordred nods "yeah, I remember your mother showed us how to make them onetime" he smiles. "Each colour represented different things" Aislinn says running her fingers over the different coloured threads.

"Red: love and passion, blue: dependability and knowledge, Purple: creativity and pink was joy and happiness" she says another smile forming on her lips. Mordred can't help but smile himself, he loved it when she smiled "that's right" he says confirming all she has just said to him. Aislinn raises her gaze to meet his own "thank you" she says "it's gorgeous, I love it" Mordred takes it from her and turns her wrist over, doing the bracelet up "there now it looks even better" he then proceeds to lift her hand up to his lips and kiss her palm. In the last few minutes Mordred has managed to pull her out of her bad mood and into a somewhat satisfactory mood.

Despite that he knew it wouldn't be the same tomorrow, tomorrow she wouldn't even smile. It had been a battle to get her to smile today but he knew it would be a war to attempt such a feat tomorrow and he could understand completely. "Do you remember the times we used to dance around the fires as children?" he asks lowering her hand for his cheek, placing it on his shoulder. Aislinn scoffs "I wouldn't really call that dancing" she says as he grabs her other hand "more uncoordinated movements" Mordred laughs "I don't know from what I can remember you were pretty coordinated."  
She shakes her head "I don't think so" she says as he twirls her under his arm "whatever you say" he shrugs "if you were uncoordinated you've gotten a lot better" he tells her as she twirls back into his chest. "Well I've had a great teacher" she says turning her head to look back at him Mordred smiles, repositioning his arm around her waist. "I'm not that good" he admits smirking a little, they stop and he rests his head against the back of her neck closing his eyes. "Comfortable?" she asks placing her hand over his at her stomach "very" he mumbles before lifting his head up "what would have happened if nothing that happened to us had happened?" he asks.

Aislinn frowns "I don't understand your question" she says staring off into the darkness between the trees. "If nothing had ever happened, our camp being raided, our parents dying, do you think we'd be like this?" he asks rephrasing it for her Aislinn takes a few seconds to answer and her answer is short and to the point "no" she says. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't hurt by her response "why?" he asks placing his chin on her shoulder so he can see her face "all those things brought us to this point" she says "if they didn't happen we wouldn't be like this" she tells him.

"I think" she begins "we'd still be practicing Druidry, living with our people, teaching others what we were taught" she says. Mordred's kind of taken aback by her brutal honesty and she can sense it so she continues on further "just think about it, it's what our parents and their parent's before them did, so naturally I figure it's what we would do too." Aislinn falls silent and resumes to staring off into the distance until shapes begins to swirl around and contrast with the darkness "do you think you would have married?" he asks out of curiosity, Aislinn looks back at him "I would have liked to" she says "why do you ask?"

Mordred shrugs lifting his head up from her shoulder "I was just thinking of how different our lives would have been without everything" he says moving away from her and goes to pull out some blankets. Aislinn follows him and sighs as little when she feels the heat from the fire against her skin "I think I might just stand here for the rest of my life" she jokes Mordred holds the blankets out to her "so without these?" he asks.  
Aislinn bites her lip then lunges forward and in a quick motion goes to take some blankets from him but before she pulls them he grips onto one part "what's the magic word?" he asks smirking at her. She sighs "please?" she asks but he shakes his head "nope, try again" a smirk forms on Aislinn's lips "hnát hine ofer" she whispers and her eyes flicker gold before he is knocked off his feet and flat onto his back. "That wasn't the magic words I meant" he groans rubbing his eyes Aislinn wraps the blankets around her shoulders and sets herself down on the ground.

He doesn't move, he just lays there with his hand over his eyes "that wasn't even fair" he complains "you're far better than me at everything" Aislinn scoffs "that's not true Mordred, you know that." Mordred without getting off the ground swings himself around so he can see her "alright go on, what am I better than you at?" he asks. "You're a better horseman, you're better at rational thinking, you're better at retaining you're anger, you're better at structuring your words, you're better at making friends and you're a better lover than I am" she says.  
Mordred's frown softens "if anything there are a lot of things you're better than me at" she smiles avoiding his gaze, Mordred pushes himself into a sitting position and moves over to her. "No, you're a better sorcerer, a better fighter, you're a brilliant healer" he says searching her face Aislinn looks up at him then reaches up and removes a few dead leaves from his hair "but those aren't things that will get me too far in life" she whispers. Aislinn crushes the dead leaves in her palm and blows the shreds from her palm and she watches as the light breeze carries them into the fire.

"Besides men want a girl who is an excellent home maker, an obedient wife and one who will bend to their will" she says "I'm not that type of person" Mordred laughs a little "is that what you're worried about?" he asks flicking his hair out of his face. "For the record I think obedient wives are boring, I'd much rather ones with fire in their veins" Aislinn doesn't respond she just remains quiet. Mordred slowly brushes her hair from her face "when I was travelling a few years ago I came across a tribe" he explains "they believed that people who had red hair had been kissed by fire" Aislinn glances up at him.  
If he isn't mistaken he's pretty sure she smiled a little "it would explain a few things" she says laughing dryly. Mordred smiles at her "come on, we should get some sleep" he says passing her a pillow and she takes it from him "that would be a good idea" Aislinn says yawning when he mentions the word sleep. Aislinn lays back and closes her eyes only seconds later to reopen them when she feels Mordred slide down next to her. "Good night, Aislinn" he murmurs and she watches him close his eyes and fall into sleep moments later, she turns her eyes to the sky knowing that sleep will be something she may not get tonight.


End file.
